How to Marry a Slytherin
by Reddhg87
Summary: Sequel to How to Date a Slytherin. Set 3 years after Draco and Hermione leave to go abroad. Lucius has not changed his opinion of the muggle-born witch. He is determined to do everything in his power to prevent a union, forcing Draco and Hermione to make a choice they know could either solidify their relationship permanently, or give Lucius the reason he needs to break them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP nor do I make any profit from this story. Sequel to _How to Date a Slytherin_. This story will be picking up about one year after Hermione and Draco have returned from studying abroad following Hogwarts. So three years have passed. (I will be writing a series of one-shots about their time abroad. I'm still in the planning phase of this right now but keep an eye for it). Chapters containing sensitive content (i.e. sexual material) will be marked at the beginning accordingly. Cover photo is not mine - no credit is taken.

 **Summary:** After spending two years abroad studying in their separate fields, Draco and Hermione return to England. Their relationship has grown much deeper, and much stronger. Draco has every intention of asking Hermione to marry him, the only question is when does he ask? And how? Lucius has not changed his opinion of the muggle-born witch in the time that she and his son have been away. He is determined to do everything in his power to prevent a union, and the defilement of his family's pureblood line. Only, he doesn't realize that Draco and Hermione, along with help from Narcissa, are willing to go to any lengths they need to in order to achieve the one and only thing they want. Each other. They are forced to make a decision that will change their lives in a way that they are not ready for. Or are they?

 **Note:** I like to title my chapters and include song lyrics. But right now the playlist for this story is, regrettably, short. None of the songs I have picked out go with this chapter, so when one comes along I will add it. That being said, Chapter titles will be generic until more of the story develops. Bear with me. Also, I update the progress of my stories on my Profile page, so if you want to know what is going on with each pop on over and take a look. I don't want to guarantee weekly or bi-weekly updates because there is no guarantee that my brain is going to work that fast. So again, please be patient, and I thank you all in advance. **Chapter contains Sexual Content.**

 **See you on the other side!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Draco reached across Hermione's body to smack his hand down on the alarm clock that was so obnoxiously announcing the start of another day. The beeping stopped immediately, and with a groan he curled into his girlfriend's back, reaching his arm around her waist to pull her against his chest.

Hermione sighed, shifting against him. He'd spent enough hours sleeping beside her now that he recognized the noise as a conscious one. She was awake as well. Draco let his hand drift up her torso to cup her breast, barely concealed by the camisole she had chosen to wear last night.

A smile pulled at the corners of Hermione's lips as Draco's roaming fingers slipped beneath the cotton of her pajamas to touch skin to skin. She groaned and wriggled her backside into his crotch. This earned her a pinch to her nipple and she squeaked in both surprise and pleasure.

"You're evil, you know that?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"You're no better." Hermione responded, half turning over her shoulder to look at him. She rolled over, forcing Draco to drop his hand. He curled it around her waist instead, moving it slowly until his fingers were stroking her back. Hermione leaned in to kiss him, burying her hand in his hair, tugging gently.

"I really do _not_ want to go home today." Draco groaned as they parted.

"We don't have to."

"Yes, we do."

"No, we don't, Draco." Hermione laughed. She had been telling him this for days.

"I promised Mother I would be home for my birthday. Yes, we do. Or she'll hex me into next century." Draco flipped over and sat up, tossing the blanket back as he set his feet on the floor. Hermione propped herself up on her elbow to enjoy the sight of his backside as he rose, even if it was concealed underneath a very well-fitting pair of black boxers.

"Because you missed two birthdays and two Christmases?" She asked.

"Exactly why." Draco groaned again, a little bit more dramatically than the last, as he yanked open the wardrobe to pull out some clothes.

"Stop whining. You sound like a spoiled brat."

"I thought I was." Draco quipped back as he flipped through his button downs, looking for something decent.

Hermione considered the remark. It _was_ true. Sometimes.

With a quiet sigh, she slid out of bed and crossed the room to wrap her arms around Draco's torso from behind, laying her cheek against his back. Draco stopped rummaging in the wardrobe to cradle her arms against his body and enjoy the feel of her against him.

"I love you." Hermione whispered, pressing a kiss to his warm skin.

Draco turned and cupped her face in both hands, walking her backwards toward the bed. She was forced to sit when her knees hit the side of the mattress, but Draco didn't stop. He pushed her to her back, laying her across the bed as he bent over, continuing to snog her.

"You know what that does to me every time you say it, right?" He asked, finally pulling back.

Hermione responded by reaching down between them to slide her hand past the waistband of his boxers to touch the hot skin underneath, and wrapped her fingers loosely around his burgeoning erection. Draco let his head fall forward then tossed it back, moaning loudly, as she squeezed.

"I may have some idea." Hermione smirked at him.

After one round in bed, and then another in the shower, they finally managed to get dressed for the day and make it out into the kitchen. Even though it was his birthday, Draco refused to let Hermione cook for him. He had taken to it surprisingly well whenever they had had to camp in the tent.

They spent nearly two years abroad studying and researching in their chosen fields after Hogwarts. Draco had completed several apprenticeships under different Potions Masters, and studied with several practitioners of Ancient Runes in the various countries they visited. Hermione had learned all she could about house-elf rights no matter where they stopped and how specific creatures capable of human, or near-human intelligence were treated and regarded.

She maintained her position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, working directly under the Heads of both the Beast and Being divisions. Her research had served her well in writing a second proposal for what she felt would be positive changes to the current laws and how they were applied. A little over a year into the job on English soil, and hundreds of hours of dedicated work, she had earned the position of a senior caseworker, and had put in motion several changes for house-elves which were just beginning to be implemented to encourage fair employment and fairer treatment.

Draco had contemplated applying for a Ministry position, but in the end decided against it and continued with his hobbies, working alongside Narcissa to maintain the family's collection of dark objects and his personal studies into alchemy. When Draco first admitted his interest in the field, Hermione had scoffed. But then they had spent an entire day in the Malfoy library (a day when Lucius had been absent from the manor) and he laid out all of the research he had already done, along with the dozens of texts, journals, and scrolls he had found. By the end of twenty-four hours Hermione was starting to share his enthusiasm, but she would never fully dedicate herself on Draco's level. He felt the same way about house-elf rights. He would always support Hermione in whatever it was she wanted to do, but that didn't mean he shared her passion about it.

While Draco prepared breakfast Hermione kept herself busy making tea. She watched Draco eye the carton of orange juice as she removed it from the fridge and poured him a glass. It had surprised her to find out he had never tasted the beverage growing up. But after his first sip, it seemed to be the only thing he wanted to drink now. Hermione set the glass down on the counter beside the stovetop for him and received a peck on the lips in thanks before he returned his attention to the eggs he was cooking for them.

Hermione set the table for two and sat down to skim through the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_. She still didn't understand why Draco had put in a subscription for it. Sure, he got a laugh out of it whenever they appeared in gossip articles, but Hermione was not always amused.

"Any good trash this week?" Draco asked as he removed the pan from the stove to plate the second omelet.

Almost as soon as they returned from abroad and returned to their flat in London, Draco had been featured nearly weekly in either the magazine or _Daily Prophet_. One of the few times Hermione had gotten a laugh out of it was when he was listed as the most eligible pure-blood Bachelor. But then photos of them together in public had been published. There was an entire spread in _Witch_ _Weekly_ featuring her and Draco out to dinner celebrating their third anniversary together. Not that the publication knew they had been dating for three years now, but there had certainly been a flurry of response to the snog Draco had given her outside the restaurant.

That had been nearly three months ago and there had not been a volume published since that they did not feature in in one way or another.

"Yes, here we go." Hermione flipped open the magazine to page ten. "It has been confirmed that Draco Malfoy, only son and heir to Lucius Malfoy, will be celebrating his twenty-second birthday this June fifth in Wiltshire with his parents and girlfriend Hermione Granger." Hermione threw the magazine down on the table. "They've never accused me of being your girlfriend before."

" _Accused_?" Draco gave her a look as he walked over with both plates and set one down in front of her. "You make it sound as though being attached to me is criminal."

"Not what I meant. How do they even know about the party tonight?" Hermione questioned as she scanned the rest of the article.

"I'll bet you five galleons it's Pansy. She's a gossip reporter for _Witch Weekly_ now. Who wrote the article?"

Hermione went back to the beginning. Sure enough Pansy Parkinson was the author. "Didn't she get married?"

Draco nodded. "About three months ago. She's Parkinson-Nott now on parchment. I got an invitation, but I burned it. I guarantee we didn't miss much. What picture did she use?"

"Why did you burn it?" Hermione asked, more intrigued with this than his last question.

"Because it was addressed only to me, and when I sent back the response that you and I would both be attending I received a not-so-polite letter from Pansy that she would not tolerate a muggle-born at her wedding. Of course, she used different terminology."

"I'm sure."

"So, I burned the letter and the invitation and sent her back a note that I would not be attending and would also be advising my mother not to attend as well. She went anyway for appearances sake."

Hermione smiled across the few feet between her and Draco and dropped her eyes back to the article.

"Oh, I almost forgot." she exclaimed, looking up suddenly. Draco stopped mid cut with his knife and fork. "Don't eat yet." Draco set his utensils down and watched her dig in her pocket for a moment before she extracted a green and silver candle. She pulled his plate towards her and stuck the candle into his omelet, then took her wand out and flicked it. The wick sparked and caught flame. "Happy birthday." Hermione pushed his plate back with a smile.

"I like that candle." Draco smirked. He blew it out, his eyes on his girlfriend. "Thank you, Hermione." He pulled the candle out and placed it to the side for the time being. "I'm keeping that."

Hermione took a bite of her omelet. "I knew you would. Are you nervous about moving back home?"

Narcissa had been inquiring, i.e. pestering, Draco about when he would be returning to Wiltshire permanently. Not that she was nagging him to come home, but he would have to take up residency there as the Malfoy heir at some point. She understood his need for distance from his father, and encouraged him to keep it as long as possible, but as his relationship with Hermione grew more and more serious, Narcissa had been prying about when he would propose. As soon as he did, moving back into his childhood home was a certainty.

"I'm not worried about moving back home. I already told Mother I want to move into the North wing. I was supposed to have received those rooms when I turned seventeen. As a legal adult I have my right to privacy from my parents. But I wasn't concerned with it at that time."

Hermione could understand that. But she had been asking more specifically about his father. "What about Lucius?"

"He'll probably make me wait until I'm engaged before he grants me such privileges."

"I mean about me."

Draco set his fork down again. "The moment my father tries to start a fight or says anything abusive to or against you, I'll move back out. I don't have to live there. Not yet. Not until I'm married."

Hermione smiled softly from the across the table. Draco reached for her hand and squeezed it gently when she laid hers in his.

"I know we haven't talked about it much, Hermione, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I believe you, and I feel the same way. But I don't think your father is going to be agreeable with the idea of half-blood grandchildren."

"He'll have to get over it."

Somehow Hermione knew it would not be that simple.

~S~

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the entrance hall waiting for Draco and Hermione to arrive. They were due by noon and Narcissa expected them on time since she needed to discuss the evening's party with him before his guests began to arrive. She heard the distinctive 'pop' of apparition outside the door and sent Donegan forward to open it. The house-elf was dressed in a clean pillowcase with the Malfoy crest imprinted over the left shoulder, something new Narcissa had insisted on. She didn't believe in the same views as her son's girlfriend about equal rights for certain magical creatures, but she did agree that a little kindness did go a long way, and the new uniforms instilled pride in the Malfoy elves.

Draco had suggested freeing the elves, with the option to stay on if they so desired. But fearing that they would not come back, Narcissa could not bring herself to present the elves with clothes. She would leave this to Draco when he became patriarch and could make that decision. For now, she was satisfied, and so were the elves, with a more official, and very clean, uniform.

"Master Malfoy, Miss Granger." Donegan stated politely in his tiny voice as he opened the door.

"Afternoon, Donegan." Draco greeted him in return. "I see Mother finally got around to the new regalia she was threatening you all with."

"Donegan likes it, though." Hermione stated, following Draco inside. "He smiled when you mentioned it. You look very nice, Donegan."

"Thank you, Miss. It is very nice." Donegan responded with a slight bow, stepping to the side to allow Draco and Hermione into the entrance hall.

Narcissa studied the couple. She had not seen them since Christmas and was astonished with the state of her son's hair. He had grown it past his ears where it now curled at the tips.

"My goodness, Draco, what have you done?" She asked as he stepped forward to hug her in greeting. She touched the long tendrils of his blonde hair.

"Grown it out more. Hermione likes it long."

"Don't bring me into this." Hermione stated as she hugged Naricssa. "You made the decision to grow it out, I only agreed that it looks nice. I told him you wouldn't like it."

Narcissa reached out again to stroke her son's hair, but he stepped away. "I think it makes you look a bit…wild. I don't like it."

"Well, I'm not letting you cut it. Hermione can. That way she can keep it at a length she likes. You'll make it too short."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Naricssa sighed and dropped her hand to Draco's shoulder. "Fine. But please do it before the party tonight. I want you presentable."

Now Draco rolled his eyes, earning a sharp look from his mother. He grabbed Hermione's hand and started to pull her toward the massive staircase. "Draco." Narcissa called, making him stop. "We have details to discuss, dear."

"Damn, I was hoping to get out of that." Draco whispered to Hermione. "Hopefully this will not take too long." He kissed the tip of her nose and sent her on her way.

Hermione went up alone to Draco's room to unpack for their overnight stay, only to find it completely empty of his personal belongings. Apparently, the move to the North wing already occurred.

"All right then." Hermione said to herself. She went back down and took a right down the long hall that connected the North and South sides of the manor. Draco essentially had the entire third floor to himself on the North side. Privacy indeed. She stopped to look out several of the windows taking in the vast grounds beneath her.

If she and Draco married this was where she would live. And someday she would take Narcissa's place in running the house. It seemed like a huge responsibility now, but should that role become a fixed part of her future she had no doubt that Narcissa would groom her well for it.

Hermione stopped at another window that faced East and she saw in the distance the Quidditch pitch that Draco had practiced and played on as a child. She shook her head with a smile. No doubt he would try and get her down there and teach her to fly more competently in the coming weeks. She had done well enough with the short distances they sometimes had had to travel over land. But she still got shaky the longer she had to remain on the broom.

After her short exploration, Hermione finally tried one of the doors. It opened into a master bedroom. The space was painted ivory with light green and silver accents. It was a lovely color combination, but too Slytherin for her. She couldn't deny Draco his house pride, but Hermione was going to have to find a way to make the space her own as well if she was going to be sharing it with him. The room was dominated by a king-size, ebony, four-poster bed set against the same wall as the door. It was made up with black sheets and grey pillows. On either side were matching ebony nightstands each with a green lamp. Two wardrobes stood side by side on the far wall and a full vanity sat across from the left side of the bed.

The bathroom was large with both a deep tub and a glass enclosed shower. The toilet and sinks were in a recessed part of the room away from the bathing apparatuses. It had the same color palette as the bedroom, just a little more off-white.

The last door she had yet to open was opposite the study. She turned the knob and pushed the door in. The room on the other side left her feeling…confused. It was completely empty, painted in the same off-white. Hermione wondered what the purpose of an empty room would be as she shut the door again.

It was an impressive and enticing set of rooms. She should feel privileged and lucky. But in reality, she felt…isolated.

"I see you found it." Draco stated from the doorway of the bedroom. Hermione turned from the empty room.

"It's…" She trailed off as she turned and looked around at her surroundings. "I'll get used to it I suppose."

Draco pushed off the doorframe and crossed the room to her taking her upper arms in his hands. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I haven't even been here two hours and already I feel...secluded." She whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"I told you, we don't have to move in right away."

"I know that." Hermione sighed. She pulled out of his touch and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. "I don't know what's come over me so suddenly."

"You don't need to explain loneliness to me, Hermione. I know the feeling better than most." Draco stated as he sat beside her. Because he knew, despite that he was right there next to her, she felt completely alone in his parents' house.

He knew because he had grown up here feeling exactly the same.

~S~

"Try not to move." Hermione asked as she moved in with the shears. Draco straightened his shoulders, jostling the small towel draped over them. He pulled it back into place and waited to hear the first snip.

"You're sure you want me to do this?" Hermione's voice asked hesitantly behind him.

"My mother will hex us both if you don't."

"Do you really care?"

"No. But I love her enough to indulge her."

"How nice." Hermione drawled, impersonating his voice from earlier that morning. She let out a breath and raised the scissors. "Ok, here I go."

Draco closed his eyes and heard the slide of the blades against each other. He felt a tug on a small piece of hair and then it fell away. He kept his eyes shut, listening to Hermione's quiet breaths and the intermittent sound of the scissors cutting away his blonde locks.

"Done."

Draco opened his eyes as Hermione lifted the towel from his shoulders. He reached up to feel the length. She had left the sides long and the back just barely kissed his hairline along his neck.

"Do you want to see, or just feel?" Hermione laughed, handing him a mirror. She stood behind Draco with another mirror so he could see the reflection.

"That's not so bad."

"I didn't butcher it. I _do_ like the length." Hermione reached out and ran her fingers through his blonde hair, pulling gently. "More to grab on to."

Draco moaned at the feel of her tugging on his hair and her nails scratching his scalp. He did love it when she was rough. "Keep doing that and you may find yourself on your back." He threatened.

Hermione felt a smile form. She leaned down and put her lips against his ear. "Do you promise?" She whispered, running her fingers through Draco's hair again.

Draco was out of the chair and had her on the bed so fast Hermione thought they had apparated. With a flick of his wand she heard the door lock. Draco reached up and stashed his wand under a pillow then proceeded with trailing kisses up and down her neck until she was writhing beneath him. Hermione bucked her hips in a desperate attempt for friction against Draco's erection where he rubbed it at the apex of her thighs.

"Don't tease me, Draco, please."

"I can make it feel unbearable." Draco whispered, pushing his dick between her legs. Hermione cried out, clutching at his back.

"Please, don't. Just get on with it. I need you."

Draco pulled back from his assault on her skin to smile at her. "I need you, too, love."

Hermione brushed his bangs from his forehead. "Show me."

They undressed each other quickly, clothes going in all directions. Lips and hands covered skin as they shifted and rolled around for several minutes before Hermione found herself on her back once more, Draco propped above her. He pulled her legs around his waist, leaning down as his hips pushed forward. Hermione clutched at him again throwing her head back as he slid just the head of his erection into her. Draco watched her reaction with deep satisfaction. But he wanted her begging for it. He pulled back and her nails scraped down his back in frustration.

"Fuck," He muttered, feeling his eyes flutter closed. He resisted the urge to snap his hips forward, but they did shift and an inch or two slipped back inside.

Hermione actually whined when he pulled back out again and began a teasing rhythm of shallow thrusts.

" _Please_ , Draco."

While she loved the feel of him sliding against her sensitized skin, the drag back and forth without any actual depth was driving her mad.

"Desperate yet?" Draco whispered in her ear, still keeping up with his shallow thrusts.

"Gods Draco. Just shut up and move." Hermione tightened her legs around him, digging her heels into his back to force him deeper.

"Fuck!" Draco swore as he bottomed out inside her, his head falling to her shoulder. He grunted, shifting unexpectedly as Hermione dug her heels into his back again pushing him deeper still.

Hermione smiled at him and leaned up pressing her mouth to his neck. She sucked and nipped at his pulse causing Draco to buck his hips. He held still inside her, needing to feel the depth of her body as she squeezed around his erection.

"Move damn it." Hermione muttered against his neck.

Draco pulled back, withdrawing almost entirely from her before pushing back in completely. He repeated the motion a few times before their natural rhythm took over. Give and take as they moved together, slow at first and then faster as the race toward release built between them. Draco lost all sense of decorum pushing up onto his knees to change the angle so he could drive deeper.

"Draco, shit!" Hermione cursed out loud as he basically stabbed her, feeling the head of his cock bump against her cervix. "Easy." She dropped her voice to a low, soothing timbre, loosened her legs around his waist and started to stroke his back. "Easy, you're hurting me a little."

"Sorry," Draco panted as he slowed his motions. He dropped back down, resting on his elbows. He kissed her gently, apologetically.

"Slow down a little." Hermione whispered when they parted. Draco wrapped her legs around him again then began kissing her deep and slow as he moved out with long pulls and pushed back in bottoming out each time before withdrawing once more. "Yes, that's it." Hermione hissed, pulling on his hair.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

They worked back up to a steady pace until the need to come had them both moving frantically. Draco reached up to brace one hand on the headboard as his hips snapped against Hermione's. He felt his balls draw up and then the rest of him exploded. He cried out, throwing his head back as his orgasm pulsed out of him. Hermione watched him, feeling his body still inside her and then the jerk of his erection followed by the familiar wet surge. It was enough to trigger her own orgasm as Draco's pelvis dragged against her clit one last time with delicious friction that sparked the fire between her legs and she screamed his name.

Draco pulled out slowly then promptly collapsed beside her on the still made bed.

"Fuck," He panted, lying on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes. Hermione caught her breath somewhat and rolled to her side to watch him. Two years abroad had done wonderful things for his body. He had put on a significant amount of muscle from the climbing and hiking they had done in order to reach certain caves to study sets of runes. Whenever they camped near a shore both made an effort to swim so long as the water temperature allowed for it.

He had also gotten a fair share of sun when they were outside. His skin took on a golden hue, that he managed to maintain for some months. But Hermione knew it wouldn't last. Not in the perpetual overcast of England. She was sad to see it go when his light tan faded completely about four months after they returned. But at least he still possessed the carved-out muscles that had developed. She reached out and ran her hand down his abs, loving the ridges under her fingers. Her favorites were his thighs and his biceps. His back was nice to look at, too. But his thighs were just bloody gorgeous now.

She let her hand trail all the way down to his knee and back up. His quad was hard under her fingers with a little give around the sides. She stroked her hand over the downy, blonde hair of his upper leg smiling to herself as she did so.

"Enjoying yourself?" Draco asked, arm still over his eyes.

"Very much so, yes."

"You could move your hand a little higher so I could enjoy myself as well." Draco grinned.

Hermione obliged him, running her hand first over his still rigid length, and then down to stroke and cup his balls. Draco sighed deeply, spreading his legs to give her more access. He kept his arm over his eyes still, trying to appear unaffected by her attention. But the hisses coming from him were a giveaway that he was _completely_ affected. That and his dick swelled substantially at her touch.

Hermione shifted on the bed getting into a better position. She looked at Draco once more before proceeding.

The moment he felt her lips wrap around the head of his cock, his arm flew off his eyes and he gazed down the length of his body. "Fucking hell, Hermione. Give a guy some warning next time."

"You're complaining?" She asked, letting his dick go.

"Not at all. You just…took me by surprise."

Hermione smirked at him. "That was the point." She bowed her head and engulfed the head of his erection in her mouth once more.

"Yes," Draco hissed the word, watching her brunette head move between his thighs for a minute before letting his own fall back against the pillow. He threaded one hand into her hair to guide her, pushing her down a few inches because he wanted to feel her teeth against his skin. "So good," He moaned as she scraped gently.

Hermione pulled his hand off after that and focused on just the head. She sucked until it began to leak against her tongue. Draco gave a few tugs on her hair, telling her to stop. Hermione pulled back and shifted again so she was straddling his waist.

"Ride me hard, witch." Draco told her as he took her waist in his hands. He lifted her up and brought her down until he was buried deep inside her once more.

"As if I would do this any other way." Hermione responded, already rolling her hips against his.

* * *

I already have Chapter 2 started, but no ETA yet. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 **Note:** Thank you all so, so much for the follows and favorites, and reviews! More so, thank you all for your patience. I'm so sorry for this delay. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but life has literally been one crazy day into the next. And then there are days where I think "I'm going to sit down today and complete three chapters" and then I sit at my computer and I don't want to do anything. I spend all day on a computer at my job and sometimes the last thing I want to do is spend another 4 hours in front of one when I get home. But again, thank you for your patience. It is greatly appreciated. I know the feeling of waiting and waiting for the next chapter. So I will keep you waiting no more.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Do you want to move back here?" Hermione asked a little while later as she relaxed back against Draco's chest in the bath tub.

"Not yet. I'm enjoying just the two of us right now." He ran a soft sponge up and down her arm and then across her back to the other arm. "Close your eyes." He instructed quietly, and waited a moment before squeezing the sponge over her head. He worked a bit of shampoo into a lather and began rubbing it into her scalp before squeezing the sponge over her head a few times to wash all of the soap out. Actually, it took more than a few squeezes. Maybe a dozen.

Hermione turned when he finished, looping her arms around his neck. Draco set the sponge down with an amused smile. "I'm enjoying just us, too." She admitted.

"I'll have to move back here eventually. But it doesn't have to be now." Draco explained, settling his hands on her hips.

"Once you're engaged." Hermione stated, stroking his bangs off his forehead.

"Or married. I can wait until I'm married. But I can't put that off forever either. I have until the age of twenty-five to choose my bride or my father can legally choose for me."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard that before. Draco was turning twenty-two today. He only had three years to make a decision. She knew they would always be together, but she also knew that he was in no rush to marry. Once a ring was on her finger it would only cause more problems with Lucius and they both preferred to avoid that. If it came down to it Draco would propose and that might buy some more time once he turned twenty-five, so they would not have to marry right away and subject themselves to living under the same roof as Lucius.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked next. She let her knees part around his legs as she settled herself further into his lap.

Draco lifted a shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "Whatever I have to right now."

"Whatever that may be?"

"I won't let my father drive you away if that's what you're afraid of."

Hermione sighed. "I'm afraid he won't give me a choice."

Draco leaned in and kissed her forehead, folding her against his chest. "I won't let that happen, Hermione."

"What if your father gives _you_ no choice?"

"We leave." Draco stated simply. "And never come back."

Hermione picked her head up to look at him. "You would never abandon your mother."

"No, but I know that's what she would tell us to do."

Hermione settled back against him. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Neither do I."

~S~

Draco had not understood why his mother insisted on throwing a party in the first place for his birthday. Twenty-two was not a milestone age. He had been back in England for a little more than a year now and he had just seen her at Christmas, as far as major holidays went. They had skipped Easter dinner in the Spring. Hermione had been much too busy with work, and Draco had just had a nasty row with his father and was not feeling particularly inclined to be in his presence.

But his mother had insisted on throwing him a party, wanting to make up for the two years he had missed. Draco loved her enough to indulge her, but that didn't mean he was going to let her put him on display. He had requested it be a quiet gathering. To his mother that meant a couple dozen guests. Not what Draco had in mind, but it was too late to change it now.

He waited at the bottom of the main staircase for Hermione, who had run back upstairs to grab her wand after she realized it was not in the pocket of her dress. Draco had tried to insist she didn't need it, but he understood why she wanted it with her. Even if he also had his stashed in the inside pocket of his jacket. He had chosen to wear his black suit and tie tonight, knowing how much Hermione loved it on him. He also wore the new tie pin she had given him after they got out of the bath. It was similar to the pin he had worn in school, shaped like a serpent but was studded in the middle with alexandrite, one of the birthstones for June.

" _It's associated with concentration and learning." Hermione had explained as he examined the pin. "It can increase intuition and creativity, and bring good omens to those who wear it."_

" _Then I'll never take it off." Draco had promised._

"Happy birthday, Draco."

Draco turned, opening his eyes slowly at the sound of Pansy's arrogant voice, feeling his muscles tense up as she laid a hand on his arm.

"Evening, Pansy." Draco greeted. "Where's Theo?"

Pansy waved a dismissive hand. "Off somewhere getting pissed no doubt. Not a single night has gone by since we married that he doesn't drink."

Draco looked his former schoolmate up and down. Pansy had chosen a very tight purple dress this evening. It was long enough to cover her legs, but her breasts looked as though they were about to spill out of the top. Her choice of style didn't surprise him. She had worn similar dress robes to the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. Although not as tight back then.

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with you whatsoever." Draco mused, just barely keeping the sarcasm from his voice, as Pansy moved to stand in front of him. "Being such a loving and doting wife."

She smacked his shoulder playfully and he noticed now that she was holding a half empty champagne flute. He wondered how many she had already consumed since she tipped to the side a little as she pulled back. "Oh Draco, don't be a child. You know I would never mistreat the man I married."

"Of course not." Draco replied, not even trying now to mask his sarcasm now.

Pansy frowned at him. "You've changed."

"And for the better." Draco confirmed.

"Indeed."

He turned when he heard Hermione's voice descending toward them. She walked down the last few stairs with a soft smile on her face. He liked very much the dress she had chosen for the evening. It was a basic black number. Knee-length and sleeveless. Her chest was covered in delicate lace that stopped just below her neck in a very shallow scoop, while the rest of the dress was opaque. The cut was very flattering in the bodice and the skirt flared out just a bit from the waist giving the dress a flirty edge. It was demure and sexy at the same time. Not at all indecent like Pansy's choice of attire. The only thing Draco could compliment on her gown was the color.

Hermione took his arm and glanced at Pansy. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. I think we're done. Aren't we, Pansy?" Draco asked, turning back to her.

"You know your father will never support this." Pansy blurted out, looking between Draco and Hermione with hateful eyes.

"It is not my intention to begin arguments this evening." Draco retorted, nipping her in the bud before she could start. "As much as I hate to say this, it is my birthday, and I would like to enjoy it with my friends and my girlfriend." Draco indicated Hermione on his arm. "It was nice to see you, Pansy." He gave her a tight smile and began to walk off, Hermione at his side.

"I did you a favor, Draco. Telling your father that night." Pansy called after them.

Draco closed his eyes and started to turn. He glanced down when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. It anchored him and kept from flying off the broom handle in that moment. Truly, he did not want to do this tonight.

"The only favor you did for us, Pansy," Draco started as he looked back at her, "was provide us the opportunity to get away that night. And we used that time to remind each other that we are in this together. I don't give a damn how my father feels about this. And if it ever comes down to it I will do _anything_ to protect Hermione. Even if that means running like a coward. Because loving someone means you sacrifice your pride. That person is more important than your own self-preservation. And I'm sorry you don't have someone who feels that way about you."

Draco stopped there and took Hermione's hand leading her toward the ballroom.

"That may have been just a touch harsh." Hermione admonished as they walked in.

"Sometimes being blunt is necessary. Especially with Pansy."

"It was still harsh."

"I don't disagree with you. But I'm tired of that attitude. I don't care who its coming from."

Hermione smiled indulgently at him and rubbed his arm. "Don't forget that not everyone is aware we've been together for three years. For most, the news of our relationship is still very recent."

"Thanks to none other than Pansy herself." Draco drawled.

"What did my errant wife do now? I mean other than out you both to the general public."

Draco felt a true grin form on his face as his long-time friend Theodore Nott appeared on Hermione's other side. He kissed her on the cheek in greeting and shook Draco's hand wishing him a happy birthday.

"So the rumors are true then?" Draco asked his friend, who did not seem the least bit pissed. But he was holding a glass tumbler of firewhiskey, which he sipped from as he nodded.

"Unfortunately so." Theodore confirmed, hanging his head in mock shame. "I filed for a divorce last week. I knew when my parents arranged the marriage last year that it would end this way. Pansy can't keep her legs closed. It's cruel to say in public, and I apologize." Theodore added, noticing Hermione's expression of surprise. "But I explained to Mother and Father before the ceremony that if she cheats on me even once, I _will_ be filing for divorce without hesitation. I promised to be faithful to her and she made the same promise in return. If she can't keep it then I do not want to continue in our union. Marriage is not something you take lightly. It's not a game. Divorce is rare among wizards because most couples make Unbreakable Vows. I refused. Not because I thought I would cheat, but because I knew _she_ would. And while the thought was unappealing, I didn't want any harm to come to Pansy if this was going to be the outcome."

"That's very commendable of you, Theo." Hermione told him, "I'm really more surprised to hear about Pansy's infidelity than the way you brought it up."

"But we all knew she would always be a slag." Draco commented very dryly.

"Draco!" Hermione felt her mouth fall open in shock. "Really, now _that_ is inappropriate in polite company."

"It's ok," Theo laughed. "I don't think he considers me polite company."

"It's still indecent."

"Oh, loosen your corset, Granger. It's not like Parkinson never said that about you behind _your_ back in school."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. She didn't doubt it. But that didn't make it ok now.

"I'm going to go find Blaise. Save me a dance later, Granger." Theo winked at her playfully and moved off into the crowd.

Draco rolled his eyes after his friend. "Over my dead body." He muttered.

Hermione smiled at him. "I like Theodore. I feel bad for him, though. About Pansy."

"Don't. Knowing Theo he'll bounce right back from this. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a new fiancé within a month."

"That's a little insulting to Pansy, isn't it?"

"And her cheating on him isn't?"

"Fair point." Hermione conceded. "Oh, I see Ginny. I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and scampered off toward her best friend.

Draco took a moment to look around. Besides the she-Weasley, Potter had also been invited. Draco had asked his mother to extend the invitation to both. Knowing her son was asking because of his girlfriend so she would not feel so out of place, she had sent invitations to the entire Weasley family (even though it disgruntled her greatly to do so). But Mr. Potter and his girlfriend had accepted, and actually turned up tonight. If Narcissa had had to have her pick of who she would select from that group, it would be those two. She would never forget the role Harry Potter played in saving her son's life.

She watched her son and his girlfriend move around the room and greet his friends, and other guests Narcissa had invited. They danced off and on as the night passed. Draco smiled happily at Miss Granger as he moved her across the floor in slow spins. Sometimes they just stood close together and swayed back and forth to the soft music she had arranged for later in the evening.

"Narcissa, you know I will not tolerate this." Lucius muttered darkly as he walked up behind his wife.

"Not tonight, please. It is our son's birthday."

"What makes this night different from another. I'm willing to have this conversation at any time."

Narcissa sipped her wine slowly. "Yes, I'm aware, Lucius. Since Draco and Hermione have returned from abroad you have not wasted a moment reminding me."

"And yet you still support this." Lucius hissed, gesturing toward the center of the ballroom where his son and the muggle-born smiled adoringly at each other.

"I do. Because she makes Draco happy. And that is all I want. I do not care what it takes." Narcissa turned to look her husband in the eye. "And neither should you."

Lucius bit down the retort that formed on his tongue as his wife narrowed her eyes at him. But he swallowed the words and took a deep breath. "Come with me." He stated. It was not a request.

Narcissa knew this from his tone, and followed her husband after depositing her wine goblet on a passing tray carried by one of the house-elves. They exited the ballroom and walked to his study where he shut the door firmly behind him. Narcissa stopped in front of his desk as Lucius walked past her to stand behind it, facing out the window. "I don't care how Draco feels about her, I will not stand for this." Lucius spoke quietly, calmly. He clasped his hands behind his back and gazed out at the starlit sky before him.

Narcissa crossed her arms and stared at her husband's back. "Haven't you put our son through enough? Haven't you put this _family_ through enough? Is it so much to ask that you allow him this bit of happiness?"

Lucius turned from the window to glare at his wife. "I will not have a filthy mudblood in this family." He sneered, hissing the statement.

Narcissa dropped her arms and sat down in one of the wingback chairs facing his desk. "She is who he has chosen, Lucius." Her tone was meant to be placating, but she was not backing down.

Lucius sat down in his chair behind the desk, folding his hands on the surface. "Draco forgets that if he can not find a suitable bride, I will choose for him. Love aside. And I will perform a binding spell to ensure commitment."

"Binding spells can be broken. And for them to truly work they must be sealed with blood. I highly doubt Draco would be willing to give his blood for a witch he does not want to be bound to."

Lucius gazed at her, his face blank, "Then I will take it by force."

Narcissa rose from her chair sharply and the lights flickered around them in response to the sudden anger flowing through her. "You will _not_ harm my son!"

Lucius motioned for her to sit down, but did not command it. " _Our_ son, Narcissa, as you have recently put it. And Draco _will_ do as I tell him. This family has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for centuries and I will _not_ have him disgracing the name of Malfoy by marrying a mudblood! No matter how brilliant or powerful she may be."

" _You_ forget, Lucius, that the moment Draco tuned seventeen you lost that authority over him. He has the right to break from this family should he choose to. Until he is betrothed he can leave us. And I will _not_ lose my son because of your stubborn prejudice."

Lucius rose at this, leaning on his hands. "Prejudice? No. It is fact, Narcissa. Have you turned your back on everything you were brought up to believe?"

"Not everything, no. I have simply grown to realize that my son matters more to me than any pure-blood beliefs my parents instilled in me. _This_ is the family that I honor now."

"And as part of this family you and Draco must uphold those pure-blood beliefs. As head of this family _I_ am responsible for ensuring the continuation of the Malfoy line, and ensuring that it remains pure. Which means I will _not_ permit our son to marry that girl!" Lucius raised his voice at the end, beginning to lose his temper.

"You do not care for Draco's happiness at all, do you? How can you call yourself a parent, Lucius, when you do not care for your own child's well-being?"

"I _do_ care for Draco's well-being, Narcissa. Enough to ensure that he does not make the mistake of taking up with that mudblood."

"Is that really concern for Draco, Lucius? Or for you? Because it sounds to me as though the family _name_ means more to you than your _actual_ family."

Lucius huffed and turned back to the window. "Do you not understand, Narcissa, that the family name is all we have left? And if we begin to sully that now with the blood of a muggle-born we might as well just snap our wands and live as muggles ourselves."

"Why must you see it that way, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, her tone becoming both placating and pleading at once. She was trying so desperately to understand what was going on in her husband's mind. But he shut her out whenever he got like this, whenever he allowed his temper to control him.

Lucius bristled at her words and spun to face her, his face contorted with rage. Why did she not understand? Why was she turning her back on everything they had held dear for almost four decades now? They needed to remain strong in the beliefs they had both grown up with. Or the pure-blood lineage would suffer.

He pressed his hands to his desk, leaning close to his wife. "I will be damned, Narcissa, if I allow my son to corrupt centuries of pure-blood wizards and witches! I do not care if he loves her! Love has nothing to do with responsibility! And Draco has a responsibility to fulfill. And I swear to Merlin, I will force him in to it if I have to!"

~S~

Despite that it was his birthday, Draco found that he was enjoying the evening as it wore on. He didn't miss a single sneer his father threw his and Hermione's way, but that didn't mean he acknowledged them. In fact, he ignored them. He kept his attention on Hermione, and on his friends as they walked around, chatted, and danced. Hermione, as promised, danced with Theo while Draco took Astoria and her sister Daphne around the floor.

It was after this round, and several glasses of firewhiskey, that Draco decided was the best time to drag his girlfriend away for a private snog. Hermione, despite having consumed several flutes of champagne and being a lightweight, had enough sense to remain quiet as Draco dragged her down a hallway. She knew the paintings had ears, both literally and figuratively speaking, and she didn't intend on giving them any unnecessary fodder to relate back to Draco's father. Which is why, she assumed, he chose an alcove that was relatively portrait free.

With a dark chuckle and a grunt, Draco pinned her to the wall and immediately latched onto her neck. He peppered her skin with light kisses, licks, and nips. Hermione returned the attention in kind, after having pushed his black jacket from his shoulders and loosened his tie enough to get the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

She looped her arms around his neck for now, mostly for support so she wouldn't fall. Draco had both of his hands braced on the wall instead of around her. They remained like this for several minutes before moving into more amorous territory. Hermione kissed a line along Draco's jaw before closing her mouth over his, one arm coming down from his neck so that she could pull his shirt loose from his dress pants and slip her hand underneath to stroke his back.

Draco responded by pushing his tongue into her mouth to twirl with hers. She tasted like dry champagne and the hors d' oeuvres his mother had selected for the party. He pushed off the wall a little, pressing Hermione further against it with his hips and wrapped one arm around her waist. His other hand groped about, starting at her hip, then up to her waist, and finally closed over a breast. He squeezed, eliciting a soft moan from his girlfriend. Unable to help herself, Hermione reached down and started to unbuckle his belt as Draco began to shift, his hands moving into position to lift her up.

They heard the shouting at the same time and pulled apart. The sound of Lucius Malfoy raising his voice was enough to induce sobriety and Draco put a finger to his mouth indicating for Hermione to be quiet. She nodded and took a moment to adjust her dress while Draco did the same, tucking his shirt back in and fixing his belt and tie. He gathered his jacket from where it had fallen and took Hermione's hand to lead her further down the hall.

"Wait." She whispered, and stopped to stoop and remove her heels. She carried them in her free hand as they approached the study door.

Draco heard the sound of what he knew was his father slamming his fist down on the desk. He could just barely make out the soothing tone of his mother's voice as she spoke calmly, no doubt ignoring his father's angry timbre. What surprised him was the topic of the conversation. Well, it did and it didn't. They were speaking about him and Hermione. But the thing that got his attention was the next statement his father made. He seemed to finally be getting to the point and purpose of the private discussion with his wife, if the rising volume in his voice was true to form.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand in support. He looked over his shoulder at her, concerned. She hoped he didn't think that the conversation bothered or offended her. She had heard those terrible words from Lucius Malfoy's mouth so many times – sometimes directed at her – that they held little weight anymore against her finer feelings. She reached up with her other hand to touch Draco's shoulder and felt a smile begin to form, wanting to reassure him.

But then it died on her lips as they both heard Lucius swear to force Draco into whatever relationship he deemed the most beneficial without any regard for his son's feelings, or desires for his life whatsoever. Draco turned dark eyes on the study door. He pulled out of Hermione's touch and removed his wand from the inside pocket of his jacket that he had retrieved from the floor minutes ago. He cast a silent unlocking charm on the knob and proceeded to storm in.

Both Lucius and Narcissa looked to the door, shocked by the interruption. His father glared at him. His mother looked anguished.

Draco strode toward the desk as his father stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to sneer. He glanced over his son's shoulder to see Miss Granger lurking outside the door. With a wave of his hand, Lucius slammed it shut. Draco halted and glanced back for a moment, then returned his gaze to his father, feeling his face contort with rage.

"She has no place here." Lucius stated, by way of explanation. An excuse, Draco thought as he approached the desk and stood next to his mother. Even she looked aghast at her husband's breech in manners. You never slammed a door on a guest. No matter who it was. The sound alone was enough to start talk.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco started. Not the most eloquent beginning, but it was his most burning question.

"You will not speak to me that way, Draco. I am your father, and head of this family…"

"As my father," Draco interrupted as Lucius took a breath to continue speaking, "you should want what is best for me. You should support and be happy that I've made a positive change in my life. That I no longer want to harm myself, because I've found someone that means enough to me to be the best that I can. But you can't. You still cling to your Death Eater ways, through it has been four years since the war ended. I've moved on with my life. Mother has moved on. Why can't you?"

"A Death Eater never stops being a Death Eater, Draco."

"You made that perfectly clear when you put those robes in my room a few years ago. I'm sure you remember."

"I do, son. And I would like to say..."

"Don't call me your son when you clearly have no care or concern for my life!" Draco shouted, anger rolling through him.

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Lucius shouted back. "You are completely disrespectful. Your mother raised you with better manners."

"Mother raised me with values that I can draw on more so than anything you tried to cram down my throat. Times have changed. Ways of thinking have changed. But you refuse to! You want to hang on to all of the hate and bitterness you can. Are you that upset by my happiness that you can't be bothered to find any of your own?"

Narcissa reached out touch her son's shoulder. "Draco, please. Both of you need to calm down."

Draco shrugged her off gently. "No." He said, turning to face his mother and her sad, dark eyes. "I need to say this. I've held it in for too long." He focused back on his father, hating the smug look on his face, and he wondered how many times he had looked down his nose at people that way. At anyone he considered beneath him. The thought sickened him now.

He took a steadying breath, and started to speak, watching in satisfaction as the expression on his father's face morphed into one of disbelief, and his arms slowly fell to his sides. "I intend on asking Hermione to marry me. And it _will_ happen. She makes me happy, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life loving her."

Lucius slammed a fist on his desk again as he leaned over, supporting himself on his arms. The action caused Draco to pause and Narcissa to jump a little. She had not been anticipating the sudden change in her husband's demeanor.

"I am only going to say this once, Draco, so listen very carefully." He stated, enunciating the words slowly and with a hint of a threat.

"Lucius," Narcissa said, her tone placating. But he ignored her.

"You are my son. As such you will do as I tell you. You may not be living under my roof, but you are still a member of this family. I am telling you that you _will not_ bind yourself to that mudblood in any fashion. I do not care how you feel about her, or she you. This family, and its survival, matter more than love. Or happiness. I will not allow our blood line, which has been pure for centuries, to be tainted by this dalliance."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father and breathed through his nose as he willed his hands, which had balled into fists at his sides, to stop shaking. His arms ached as the muscles released and he closed his eyes for a very short moment. "Then I hope you are prepared to be the last of the Malfoy line."

He flicked his eyes from his father, who now stared at him in shock, to his mother. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. He softened his expression, hoping he conveyed how sorry he was for making her feel this way, and turned on his heel, walking out without another word. He slammed the door satisfyingly behind him.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as he stalked past her.

"We're leaving." He snapped.

"Draco, wait." Hermione caught up to him, still carrying her heels in her hand.

"No, I just want to leave."

She reached him and took his hand. Draco flexed his fingers around hers, squeezing. He didn't slow his pace until they reached the North wing. He opened a door Hermione had not ventured through earlier in the day. Past it was a sitting room similar to Narcissa's, but done in a color scheme that matched the bedroom. Draco went over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, tossing it into the grate where green flames erupted to life.

"I'm sorry. "He breathed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "But can we wait to talk until we get back?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded. She stopped and slipped her shoes back on for the short journey home.

Draco stepped into the flames and called out the address of their flat, disappearing with a loud 'whoosh'. Hermione waited a moment and then followed. A few seconds later Draco was taking her hand and helping her from the fireplace into their living room. She brushed off the little bit of ash that stuck to her dress and reached up to undo her hair. She kicked her heels off, watching Draco as he slumped onto the couch.

He had said they would talk when they got back, but she could tell that was the last thing Draco wanted to do. He sat with his arms resting on his knees and hung his head. One hand came up to cradle his forehead and started to rub. Hermione felt a frown form as she shook out her hair from its updo and went over to the small table in the corner where they kept a crystal decanter of firewhiskey and a few glasses.

It was more for Draco then her, but she imbibed with him once and while. Right now was one those times. She poured a small measure each into two glasses and sat down next to Draco handing him one. He took it and tossed back the alcohol in one swallow, setting the glass down on the coffee table with a quiet 'thank you'. He breathed in and out for a minute, running both his hands through his hair. Hermione set her untouched drink down and inched up against him to lay her head on his shoulder. She knew he needed the comfort of her touch more than anything else right now. And as he reached over to pull her body closer to his, she knew she was right.

* * *

So that curse-breaker Draco story I mentioned weeks ago...the first chapter is almost. I have been working on the outline and I have the first few chapters done. I'm hoping to get this story posted because it's the one I'm most excited to share.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 **Note:** Thank you all once more for all of your support! I have some really good news. I have started outlining ideas for my interlude story between _HtDaS_ and _HtMaS_ , _HtDaS: Tales from Abroad_. I have several adorable, romantic, and lemony chapters lined up. I am hoping to start writing and posting soon. Maybe even tomorrow. Depends on my brain. So, keep a look out for that. I also have a little plot bunny forming involving Narcissa that would be a prequel to the _HtDaS_ series. I want to go back before she and Lucius married, possibly as far back as their last year at Hogwarts. Haven't entirely made up my mind yet, but it would be a look into her early relationship, and later marriage, with Lucius Malfoy. Again, this idea is still very basic, but the idea of it has been tormenting me for a while and Narcissa happens to be my third favorite character in the entire series. I wished we had gotten to read more about her because I think she is so underwritten, and like Draco, misunderstood. That's my opinion at least.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco moved slowly, punctuating each roll of his hips with a soft grunt and brush of his lips against Hermione's. She lay underneath him, arms around his neck. She shifted so her knees rose higher on his hips, opening her further to him. Draco pushed in in with a sigh, running his nose along her neck. He kissed and nipped lightly at her skin, inhaling the warm scent of her hair. She always smelled so good first thing in the morning. So intoxicating. After a night like the one previous he was unable to resist her soft, inviting body as she wrapped around his, granting him sanctuary from his own mind. If he had indulged last night it would have been over too quickly.

Draco had been too caught up in his anger, and that would have bled over into any attempt at coupling. He remembered the frenzied way he had taken Hermione the last time he had walked out on his father. She had been more than willing, but that didn't make what he did ok. He just proved what little control he had over his emotions. Which is why he waited until this morning so each moment could be savored between them.

Draco rolled them, pulling Hermione across his hips. He slipped out a few inches, which she rectified immediately, sliding down on his length until her pelvis was flush against his hips. Draco grabbed her ass, encouraging her to speed up. He was so close and desperate. He needed his release. More so, he needed to feel Hermione around him as he came. She responded to the double squeeze on her backside with several hard thrusts pushing him deep before shifting back and sliding over him once more.

"Almost." Draco panted. He began to lift his hips in response to each of Hermione's thrusts. He felt the head of his dick bump the end of her passage, but she didn't cry out. She gasped, but it didn't sound like he was causing her pain. In fact, she was enjoying it. Her eyes fluttered closed as she bounced over him.

Draco let go to thread one hand into her hair and pulled her down to crush his mouth against hers. They reached that moment that always occurred right at the end when they no longer cared about rhythm or consistency. All that mattered was sensation and touch. Draco broke away throwing his head back with a loud groan as he came.

Hermione watched, entranced. Tension melted off of him as he pumped into her over and over. And then he was rolling them once more. She let out a surprised shriek but adjusted quickly. Draco swallowed any other sounds she might have made with a deep kiss. He drew her legs around her hips, continuing to drive into her. His pelvis rubbed at the apex of her thighs in just the right rhythm to tip her over the edge. Her orgasm broke over her in a surprise and her eyes popped open for a moment before closing again. She let the heat and ecstasy flow through her until the waves subsided and her brain and body finally resurfaced.

Draco managed three more weak thrusts before he collapsed beside her. Hermione rolled to her side, facing him, and reached out to stroke his chest. Draco grabbed her hand and raised it to his mouth to kiss the tips of her fingers.

"I need to get in the shower."

"Mood-killer." Draco mumbled good-naturedly. "Thank you for putting up with me."

Hermione reached out and ran a hand through his hair. Draco closed his eyes at her touch and fell to his back, enjoying the feel of her nails scratching his scalp. "What's there to put up with?"

One blonde eyebrow quirked up and Draco cracked an eye open. "Are you being cheeky right now?"

"No. But I can be if you prefer it."

"Hm…" He mumbled and closed his eyes, settling in against the soft mattress. Hermione continued to run her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as she pushed her fingers back and forth. "Must you go?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have a proposal that I'm presenting this morning on advancement in house-elf occupation. I've been preparing for weeks. You know that."

"I didn't know you were presenting it this morning."

"Sorry."

Draco propped himself up on his elbows. "Why? "

"I should have told you. I always tell you."

"Well, in your own defense when you get focused on something you forget everything else. And I get it. I'm the same way."

Hermione winced. "I hope I haven't been neglecting you. I should be the one thanking _you_ for putting up with _me_."

Draco leaned over and kissed her soundly. "Don't worry about it." He whispered, meaning it. "Now," He sat up and tossed the blanket off of her revealing her naked body. "We need to get in the shower."

Hermione pulled herself into a tight ball the moment the blanket was gone and grabbed for the sheet. "Sweet Circe, Draco! It's bloody freezing. And you know damn well that if we shower together I'll never get out of here on time."

Draco only waggled his eyebrows in response. _That's what I'm counting on_.

He was unwilling to let Hermione leave once they washed, and she dressed, his mind still back in the bed they had left only a little while ago. He held onto her, even though she already had one foot in the fireplace. At this rate she wasn't going to be able to stop for her morning tea at her favorite shop down the street. Which meant she would have to make do with the tea stand inside the Ministry that cost a wing and a tail.

 _Oh well_ , Hermione though as Draco kissed her goodbye, deeply but still sweet. It was worth it to feel his arms around her. She pulled away finally, having no choice this time. She really did need to leave.

"Try and have a good day." She said to Draco.

"I'll try. But I can't make any promises."

Hermione offered him an encouraging smile and pecked his lips once more before disappearing in a rush of green flames. Draco turned from the fireplace, intent on sequestering himself in his study for the morning, when the Floo alarm rang. He turned back to answer it, not surprised to see his mother step from the flames a moment later. She casually flicked a spec of soot from her dark grey, sleeveless dress, and patted the sides and back of her hair surreptitiously.

She was the only person, (only magical person) Draco knew that could successfully travel via Floo and come out the other side without so much as a smudge. He would have to ask her how she did it.

"Mother," Draco greeted her, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, dear." Narcissa wrapped her hands around her son's shoulders in a brief hug. "Is Hermione here?"

"She just left. I was about to get back to work on some potions I've been researching."

"I'll join you." Narcissa offered. She removed her gloves and hat as they walked down the hall and through a door into Draco's study.

He left his mother to peruse as he returned to the kitchen to prepare tea. When he came back with the tray he found her bent over one of his cauldrons, giving the rod a stir as she flipped through one of his notebooks.

"This is very interesting, Draco." She mused. "And your cauldron design has improved, I see." She left off stirring and moved down his work table to a cauldron that he had been inscribing with runes. The cauldron itself was made from a combination of pewter and silver. He had been experimenting thusly for some months and continuously changed his metals and alloys when developing a new cauldron. This one was almost finished.

Draco set the tray down on a table and poured two cups. When he had set up this room, he did so with his both women in mind. Knowing she would make frequent visits to see him. He had included a sitting area, where he now served the tea, and a quiet nook by the window for Hermione to sit and read, or work herself. This way they could still spend time together even if they were pursuing different arenas of thought.

Narcissa sat in one of the wingback chairs and accepted the cup her son handed her. They drank in silence for a minute or so, while the beverage was hot, and Narcissa looked around the study some more. Draco had a desk in the corner, piled with books and notebooks, and several framed pictures. She could see from where they sat that two were of him and Hermione, a very recent one judging from the London skyline in the background, and one that must have been taken while they had been abroad. Obviously not in Italy, because she would have remembered the atrocious shawl Hermione was wearing.

The last photo was of Draco and herself from his childhood. He was about two-years-old, and they were standing in front of a Christmas tree, Draco in her arms. He reached out toward the branches for a silver ornament. It twinkled in the picture as it was jostled and then settled back into place. Narcissa smiled fondly, remembering that Christmas. It had been one of the happier ones in the manor.

"I know it's useless to apologize for your father," She started.

"So, save your breath and don't." Draco cut in, but not rudely.

"I am going to anyway. I'm sorry, Draco, for the way your father has behaved. Being less than accepting. No, let me finish. I'm sorry that he can not see what truly makes you happy and brings such light to your life. But he _does_ love you. I know it would break him if he were to lose you."

"If he truly loved me he would support what makes me happy. But he is too full of old bitterness to care about the happiness of others. Even his own family." Draco finished his tea and set the cup down. He offered more to his mother, but Narcissa declined.

She set her empty cup down as well and rose. "Shall we work for a while?" She asked, indicating the three simmering cauldrons on the work bench.

They spent the next few hours hovering over the cauldrons, Narcissa taking notes as Draco experimented with different brews, based on his recent research into Alchemy. It had been a hobby of his mother's before it became one of his. Now they worked and studied together for nothing more than the pursuit of knowledge. It was a fascinating topic to them both. The end result only to understand. And Draco enjoyed the challenge in the complex brewing that was sometimes involved.

As he got lost in the symbols, and translations, and bubbling liquids his mind began to wander. He wondered what it would take to make his father understand how much he loved Hermione, regardless of her blood status.

Narcissa responded, not sure if she knew her son had spoken out loud or not. "I hope it does not take anything too serious, dear."

"Perhaps another "episode" on my part?" Draco suggested without thinking.

Narcissa gasped, and a splotch of green ink bloomed on the page she had been recording on.

Realizing what he had just said, Draco looked up and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean it. I would never do that again. I have not felt the need to for years. However, I do fear that it will take something life-altering for my father to understand."

"I hate to say this, Draco, but I agree with you." She patted his hand and then withdrew so she could reach for her wand and clean up the ink. "Speaking of life-altering." She set her wand down and continued with her notes, "When are you going to ask Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked, pretending not to have heard her.

" _Draco_ ," Narcissa gave him her look. She narrowed her eyes and fixed her stare on her son's profile.

He sighed, and turned to her. "When the time is right."

"The time will never be right. Just ask her. You already have the ring, I assume."

Draco discreetly dropped his hand into his pocket and fingered the small ring box there. "I do." He answered, withdrawing his hand and returned to adding powered unicorn horn to his current potion.

"May I see it?" Narcissa asked next.

"And what makes you think I have it on me?"

"I never thought that, but now that I know you do…" Narcissa held her hand out, asking, not expecting.

 _Bugger_ , Draco thought. _Walked right into that one_. He pulled the ring box from his pocket and placed it in his mother's palm. "I found it in Paris."

"Of course you did." She smiled at him as she flipped the lid back. "Draco, this is beautiful."

"Yes, I thought so, too."

"And very appropriate. I like that it's not too traditional. Well, as far as engagement rings go." She handed the box back to her son and waited until he had pocketed it again before pulling him into a hug. "I am so very proud of you, Draco." She whispered to him, "You will make a wonderful husband and someday, I hope, a wonderful father."

"let's not rush that bit." Draco laughed as they broke apart.

"What bit?"

Draco and Narcissa both turned toward the door to see Hermione standing there smiling. She held a box in one hand and her bag in the other. Draco felt his eyebrow quirk when he saw files and personal belongings in the box. Then he realized it was only midday.

"You didn't get fired, did you?"

"No, of course not." Hermione laughed. "But it's funny that you put it that way. A wizard from Bristol showed up this morning with an illegal Firecrab. Said he happened to come across it when he was down by the river last week and has been trying to find the owner. _I_ know, and I know the department head knows, that he was lying. He was going to try and raise it for the jewels. While a part of me is glad he brought it in, the other part of me wished he had sought out a professional handler to bring it in for him. The poor creature was so terrified. It broke out of its box and began skittering around the entire department shooting flames."

Hermione paused, taking in the terrified expressions on both Draco and Narcissa's faces. "Thankfully we had Boyce there, who knows had to handle creatures of that nature, and he managed to contain the poor thing. I'm fine. But they evacuated the entire department, and we're all going to have to work from home for the next few days until the damage is repaired." Hermione indicated the box in her hands. "So, I'm back. What bit are we trying not to rush now?" She moved smoothly back into the conversation she had walked in on, not having forgotten it despite going off on a diatribe.

"Oh," Draco shook his head, effecting an easy smile as he strode across the room and took Hermione's box from her. He kissed her briefly and whispered that he was glad she was all right. "My mother is just bringing up…you know…things."

"Ah, I see. _That_ bit."

"Yes, _that_ bit."

"Well, no worries there. At least not for a few years."

"At least." Draco agreed. He kissed her again and gestured for her to join them. Hermione settled in her own work area and spread out several files across the desk she had brought in. Draco and Narcissa kept up a constant stream of alchemical-potion-related conversation that she understood, but did not pay much attention to. It was very interesting, in theory. But she still had her doubts. She had never seen the stone that Harry had retrieved from the Mirror of Erised in their first year. And while she took every word as truth in her books, Alchemy was still a very theory-based field of study.

But Draco enjoyed it, and he was able to spend time with his mother, learning from her, and teaching in return. It was a very beneficial arrangement and she encouraged it. Much in the same way that Draco encouraged her constant championing of creature rights. If she didn't keep up with it, no one else would. It gave Hermione a purpose in the Ministry, a chance to do some real good for those who had little or no voice. Because there had been a time when she had been on that end of the scale. And it was not an easy place to be.

Narcisa stayed for lunch and left shortly after to return home to Wiltshire. She hugged both Draco and Hermione and wished them well. She hoped they would both return to the manor for dinner soon. She was planning a summer party in July, an excuse to have some friends over and enjoy the garden before the heat of late summer forced them all back indoors.

"I'll consider it." Draco told her. "Perhaps if Theo and Blaise could be invited."

"So you can spend the entire afternoon on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Not the _entire_ afternoon, Mother. Be fair. But now that I think about it, if I could get in touch with Pucey, Warrington, and Montague we might be able to play a real game."

"I'll consider it." Narcissa smiled at her son, already mentally adding his list of friends to the guest list. Granted, they had not all been in the same year, but Draco had played with them on the house team. Some kind of friendship must have sprung up. It was good that he still thought of them. "If you think of anyone else just send Ptolemy with a note."

"And if Hermione thinks of anyone?" Draco prompted.

"Yes, include anyone you would like to be there as well, dear." Narcissa offered kindly.

"I'll consider it." Hermione laughed, going along with the line.

~S~

"I'm just a casual observer, right? You're not actually expecting me to fly are you?" Hermione questioned, following Draco down the main stairs and through the manor to the back of the property. He had his Nimbus 2001 over his shoulder, having brought it inside last night to neaten up the tail and trim back any loose twigs.

They had arrived late last night, and it was the first thing he did after they got settled, since he knew that his friends would be attending the party today.

"No, I'm not going to make you fly. I know you don't like it." He paused as Hermione walked past him and whispered, "You prefer a different kind of broomstick between your legs."

She blushed brightly, but said nothing, opting to discreetly flick her wand making Draco yelp from a pinching sensation to his backside.

"Prat." Hermione whispered as he caught up to her, rubbing his left cheek.

"Witch." He whispered back.

They joined the small group already gathered at the Quidditch pitch. Hermione kissed Draco on his cheek (the one on his face) and told him to be careful this time. No more broken bones, regardless that they took only moments to heal.

"Np promises on that one, Granger. Sorry." Blaise responded with a sly grin.

"Don't break him, please." Hermione pleaded. "At least not physically."

"Nice to know my feelings matter." Draco retorted dryly as he pulled on his flying gloves.

"Oh, they do. But I wouldn't object if your ego took a hit or two."

Blaise vibrated with laughter and gave Hermione a thumbs up.

She kissed Draco one more time for luck and walked off to sit with Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. The former was still seeing Connor Griffiths, and the latter had just begun dating Theodore Nott once more, although not publicly. Not yet. Astoria scooted over to make room for Hermione on the bench and handed her a butterbeer after chilling it with a cooling charm.

"I don't see a ring yet." She commented, taking in Hermione's bare left hand. "I would have thought he'd done it on his birthday."

"No, not yet. He's biding his time, I'm sure. I have absolutely no idea when or where it will happen. All I know is that it _will_ happen. Eventually. We're not in a rush."

"Draco sure seems to be." Daphne commented, nodding at the pitch.

It wasn't as large as the regulation size pitch at Hogwarts, but it was big enough. They were able to play without flying very high, which allowed for lower seating, and less neck craning.

Hermione winced as Draco flew around the hoops at one end, taking the turn rather sharply. He nearly clipped the leftmost hoop, narrowly missing it, but remained seated. "I'll break his neck myself if he keeps this up."

Astoria giggled and waved at her boyfriend, who was playing keeper on Blaise's side. It was them and Pucey on one team. Draco, Theodore, and Montague on the other. One Keeper and two Chasers to a team. Which worked out because the only ball Draco had to play with was a Quaffle.

As the game began Hermione could tell right away there were no rules. It was essentially a race between the two Chasers to see who could get the Quaffle first and how fast they could get it down the pitch. Griffiths and Montague, the two Keepers, started dodging around the hoops whenever Draco, Blaise, Pucey, or Theodore approached. Hermione sat on the bench the entire time, shaking her head at the male antics in front of her.

Draco took a nasty hit to his back as Theo tried to lob the Quaffle past him into a hoop. He seemed unhurt by the impact, and swooped down to grab the ball then threw it as hard as he could at Theo as the wizard shot past him. He missed completely and Blaise shot after the ball, catching it moments before he hit the grass.

From there the game turned into a battle to see which team could make the other's Keeper doge furthest from the hoops. Daphne, Astoria, and Hermione were all giggling within minutes and thus did not hear footsteps approaching behind them.

"Must they act like children?"

All three girls turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing beside them with her arms crossed over her chest. She had chosen a dark green sheath dress with a faint diamond patter in a darker green thread that resembled snake skin, and paired it with black heels for the party. Hermione supposed a cushioning charm kept them from sinking into the soft ground. The mistress of Malfoy Manor had done up her hair in a fancy knot at the base of her neck and off to the left. It showcased her darker lock on top in contrast to the blonde locks underneath that dominated the hairstyle. The entire effect was that of casual elegance, and Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy that she could not achieve that even with hours of effort.

"This _is_ a bunch of twenty-something boys we're talking about." Astoria pointed out.

Narcissa adopted an expression that she said she agreed with the younger witch but that it didn't excuse the behavior she was observing.

"Well, it's time for them to come down. The guests are arriving." She glanced up at the six boys still zooming around hurling the Quaffle between them, shook her head, and turned to leave.

Draco turned to look toward the girls and caught site of his mother leaving. He flew down to where they sat and nodded at his mother's retreating form. "Did she come over to tell us to come down?"

"Indeed. The party is starting." Hermione answered.

"Oi!" Draco yelled up at the five Slytherins still in the air. "Get your arses down here! Mum's orders!"

"Since when do you listen to mummy?" Theo teased. He dismounted from his broom and walked over to Daphne greeting her with a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I've always listened to my mother." Draco countered. "Unlike Blaise here."

"Be fair. That woman has tried to control my life since I was in the womb."

"She still does." Theo pointed out. "Hence why you're still single."

"I'm still _single_ ," Blaise retorted, "because I _want_ to be. No offense to you lovely ladies and your…gentlemen…but I do not want to be tied to one woman for the rest of my life. Yet."

"Nice recovery at the end, Blaise." Astoria stood as Connor approached, letting him slip one arm around her waist and turned her toward the house. Theo and Daphne followed leaving Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Pucey, and Montague on the field.

"I suppose we have to go in and change now." Blaise sighed dramatically, bending to pick up his broom.

"Only if you want to join in the festivities." Draco drawled.

"Ha!" Blaise barked a laugh. "Aren't you being a little optimistic with that description?"

"Suppose you're right." Draco glanced to Hermione. "Seeing as my father will be in attendance."

"Oh, lovely. I'll just return to the flat now." Hermione turned as though to leave.

"No. No you won't." Draco reached out a hand and drew her back to him. Hermione squealed in surprise. The noise turned to a shriek as he lifted her up and over his shoulder. "I'm ready to go inside. Are you?" He asked, turning back around to the three Slytherins behind him.

"Put me down you prat!" Hermione shouted as Draco began to walk them back to the manor. "If your mother sees you carrying me like this…"

Draco reached up and smacked her bottom lightly.

"Ow!"

"That didn't hurt. I've spanked you much harder than that."

Hermione glanced up at the three boys following Draco, heat creeping into her cheeks. She smiled to herself knowingly, but upon seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, cast her eyes to the ground.

"You're going to pay dearly for this, Draco Malfoy." She threatened in a low voice.

"I certainly hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm thrilled everyone loved the chapter. I think you'll love this one even more. **Story update:** I have started writing chapters for my interlude story between HtDaS and this one. I want them to go in chronological order so it may be a bit before something is posted. Bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 4

To Draco's shock his father was perfectly civil throughout the entire party. He barely even looked in his and Hermione's direction. Draco stayed at her side regardless. He wasn't going to take the chance of her being cornered. She had chosen a very pretty sleeveless, black dress that ended just above the knee and had a strip of lace up the back that split into two making up the straps. It was simple, elegant, and lovely. And left lots of skin on display for him to touch and stroke. In fact, he kept running his knuckles up and down her back as he hovered close by.

Overall, it was a very pleasant party that his mother had put together. Just an excuse to invite over the families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and mingle for hours in the garden. She enjoyed the company of her peers and to have the opportunity to gossip. Lucius enjoyed the opportunity to hiss in the ears of anyone who would listen that the Malfoy family was still very prominent at the Ministry and that he was hoping Draco would soon be joining him.

It was all just a ruse to try and impress everyone around him. And Lucius knew it. Draco had no intentions of ever making good on the contacts that Lucius had set up for him in London. He wanted to live as quietly as possible right now without getting involved in Ministry politics. It just wasn't his cup of tea.

He caught his father having just such a conversation with Astoria and Daphne's father as he made his way over to the table of comestibles to gather two glasses of elderflower wine for himself and Hermione.

"Yes," Lucius said quietly to Mr. Greengrass in answer to a question. "In fact, Draco was at the Ministry the other day, making inquiries about the board of school governors. I am hoping he will be taking my previous seat soon. I would hate to see Hogwarts misled by the wrong men."

Draco scoffed. Nothing could be further from the truth. At least about his father's concern for Hogwarts. But Draco had been at the Ministry last week to hand in a patent for his new cauldron that he had finally finished. It was the third in a line of fast-brewing cauldrons that cut down the time it took for certain brews to mature. Instead of waiting weeks, one need wait only a few days. Or in some cases, hours. They weren't meant for school use. In fact, their creation had been more personal. He was so deeply involved in his research into alchemy that when a certain potion came along he did not want to wait the requisite number of hours to make a base brew. He wanted to push forward as fast as he could. But only if the result would not be effected by an increased brew rate.

When he handed in the patents for each cauldron he indicated that a medical use would be appropriate, and even contacted St. Mungo's himself to arrange a meeting. But that was months away right away. The soonest he could get in to sit with the director was at the end of September. Which was perfectly fine. That gave him time to practice and test several of the different potions Healers used so he would be able to demonstrate properly.

"Draco, this is all very fascinating," Theodore drawled at him after Draco had returned from the table and rejoined the conversation occurring amongst his friends, "But can we get back to what we were talking about before you returned to gripe about your father and began boring us with your cauldron-talk?"

Blaise snorted a laugh and sipped his firewhiskey.

Hermione scowled at Theodore for his less than enthusiastic support of Draco's research and nudged him with her shoulder. Draco only narrowed his eyes at his friend, but conceded the control of the conversation.

"So, like I was saying before Malfoy the Younger here interrupted me…"

"Watch it Nott." Draco threatened, even though his tone wasn't serious.

"Sorry, Little Lord Malfoy…"

"You're calling me 'little' now?"

"Definitely not little." Hermione muttered and then took a big gulp of wine. Draco didn't know if the resulting flush in her cheeks was from embarrassment over her slip about his personal bits or the alcohol.

Astoria and Daphne both giggled.

"What was that, 'Mione?" Theodore asked, cupping his ear. "I couldn't hear you. Did you agree with me?"

"I think she _disagreed_ with you, Theo." Blaise answered.

"Defending Draco, Blaise? I didn't know you two were acquainted in such a manner."

Now Hermione snorted a laugh. "Theo, I'm going to be the one to hurt you if you don't stop."

But no one took her threat seriously because she was laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Ok, enough of this." Draco took her wine glass away and tipped out the remaining libation inside. "And more of this." He pointed his wand at the rim and the glass filled with water. He placed the glass back in her hand.

"I think you may need to remove Theo's as well." Hermione told her boyfriend, sipping her water.

"Oh, too late. It's already gone." Theo tipped over his empty glass to indicate the lack of alcohol inside, a deep frown on his face.

All three girls erupted into more giggles, but Hermione was the most enthusiastic. Several heads turned in the direction of the group of young witches and wizards. A few of the older women in attendance scowled at Hermione and her lack of decorum.

It was her bad luck that Lucius Malfoy also noticed.

~S~

The following afternoon, as Draco and Hermione were discussing when to leave to return to London, Narcissa knocked on the door of the sitting room in the North wing, getting both their attentions.

"You father would like a word, Draco, before you depart."

"Of course he would." Draco grumbled. He rose from the chess game he had been beating Hermione at, then paused, leaned down and examined the board. "Bishop to H5." He commanded.

The piece slid across the board and then whacked Hermione's king onto its side with a sharp 'clink' as the stone piece cracked and tiny pebbles skittered across the board.

"Checkmate." Draco pronounced with a wide grin.

"Oh, I give up." Hermione tossed her hands in the air and rose from her seat to begin collecting the broken pieces.

"Now, Draco." Narcissa insisted.

"Yes, Mother." He answered with a glance in her direction. "I'll be right back." He told Hermione and kissed her.

Draco followed his mother downstairs toward his father's study. "He's not in a good mood, I assume." He guessed as they strode down the hallway together.

"Not at all. He was very upset by the effect Hermione had on the guests yesterday."

"What effect? They barely even noticed she was there. I'll bet Pansy said something. She did, didn't she?" Draco prodded.

"Her mother did, yes. And I, frankly, noticed nothing. But several women commented to Lucius and I both that Hermione was being…low class."

"Because she was _laughing_? Are they that disturbed by joviality among us youngsters?"

Narcissa only sighed and held her husband's study door opened. "Just try not to hex your father."

"I can't make any promises."

Narcissa followed her son inside.

Lucius Malfoy was standing at the window behind his desk looking out at the lawns of the Malfoy property, hands clasped behind his back. He heard the door to his study open and close, but didn't bother turning around.

"You will cease your relationship with that mudblood as of today, Draco. You will not associate with her any longer. And I want her out of this house this instant. Narcissa." Lucius turned as he spoke his wife's name and nodded to the door for her to leave and see to his command.

"I will not make her leave, Lucius, she is a guest."

"And _I_ will not cease my relationship with her."

"Indeed, you will, Draco. You have no need for this…dalliance…any longer. I have arranged a very worthwhile match for you."

Both Narcissa and Draco gaped at him. "You arranged a match for our son without consulting me?" Narcissa was truly shocked.

"I do not need your approval, Narcissa. It is my right as his father to do so without your consent. Or yours, for that matter, Draco."

"I have until the age of twenty-five to choose my bride. That's what you told me when I came of age." Draco practically growled the words. He could feel his anger building quickly and his right hand twitched toward his pocket where he had his wand.

Narciss placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Draco took a few deep breaths and felt the fire under his skin cool just a bit.

"Who have you arranged a match with, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Miss Parkinson. She is recently single and looking to marry again." Lucius said coldly, his voice devoid of all feeling.

"I will _not_ be tied to that whore!" Draco shouted.

Narcissa gaped at her son's vulgarity. But even she couldn't deny the accusation. If the words "low class" could be used to describe anyone, it was Pansy Parkinson. And Narcissa had always liked the girl when she and Draco were growing up together. But the moment she cheated on her, now, ex-husband, she became very low indeed in Narcissa's eyes. Even though she would never bring it up in polite company.

"You will do as I tell you, Draco. And I am telling you that you and Miss Parkinson are intended for marriage next spring."

"Well, that's going to be a laugh. Seeing as I'm already _engaged_." Draco threw the bluff out there just to see how his father would react.

Narcissa gaped at her son now. "What? When?"

"Last night." Draco lied again. "I asked Hermione last night." He turned to his father. "And she said _yes_."

"Do not lie to me, Draco. There was no ring on her finger this morning."

"Doesn't mean I didn't ask."

"The question is useless without a ring. It must be sealed to be a true engagement."

"I gave her the ring after breakfast. I can go and get Hermione now so you can see the proof yourself."

"I do not want that mudblood near me." Lucius hissed. "If what you say is true, then I _will_ find a way to break this engagement, Draco. I will not allow you to marry that. I will not allow our family's line to be soiled!"

"I love her!" Draco shouted back. "And I _will_ marry her. I don't care if you try and force every available witch in England on me. I will marry no one else. And there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me!"

Draco walked out of his father's study leaving his mother to handle the rest of the conversation. If he stayed any longer he knew he would say things he would later regret. He wandered through the house letting his mind calm and empty. He climbed the flight of stairs going to the upper floors, intending on going up to his room on the third, but upon reaching the second story landing he saw the door into the drawing room was ajar. His curiosity piqued, he walked over and pushed it open.

To Draco's shock, Hermione was sitting in the middle of the floor staring out the windows.

"You know," She stated out loud, having obviously noticed him out of the corner of her eye since she didn't turn when she addressed him, "This is the first time I've been back in this room since that night." She turned now, "In all the times I've stayed here I never once came into this room. Today was the first time I felt truly brave enough to go through that door." Hermione nodded at the entryway in which Draco still stood.

She watched him walk in slowly, looking around. The room was exactly the same from that night. On the far side opposite them, another staircase led back down to the first floor. Behind her was the massive fireplace and in front the high windows looking out over the grounds of the estate. The chandelier Dobby crashed had never been replaced. When she first came here earlier the entire room had a feeling of disuse, as though no one had been in here for some time, not even to clean. Years maybe. It was completely devoid of furniture. Hermione would never ask Narcissa this, but she had the feeling after what happened in here, Draco's mother shut the room off entirely, unable to look at it the same way after someone had been so brutally tortured by her own sister. Hermione suspected that Narcissa had been unaware just how cruel Bellatrix truly was at heart until that night.

Draco sat down next to her now. She was surprised, since he was dressed in her favorite black suit today and the floor was covered in dust. But just the fact that he did spoke volumes to her. "It happened right here." Hermione touched the floor in front of her. If she looked hard enough she could see the scratches her nails had left in the hardwood. She looked over her shoulder and nodded at the fireplace. "You stood over there with your parents."

Draco reached for her hand and slid his fingers through hers and squeezed. "You don't have to relive that night for me, Hermione." He said, trying to keep his tone even, but he was shaking a little as he remembered her screams from that night. They rung off the walls, echoing in his ears as he stood fixed by his father's hand on his shoulder, watching as his aunt carved into Hermione's left arm.

He almost wretched when she pulled away and he saw what she had done. 'Mudblood' was slashed onto the inside of Hermione's forearm, blood still dripping from it. His mother had grabbed his hand, keeping him steady when he felt as though he would faint.

"You're reliving it right now, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

Draco couldn't look at her. He nodded, his eyes on the floor. He felt her let go of his hand and then she was lifting his chin and turning his face to hers. Gray eyes met brown and Hermione was surprised to see tears in his. In all the years she had known Draco Malfoy, including recently, she had never seen him cry. She didn't know if he could.

"You don't have to put yourself through that torture. What happened was not your fault."

"I could have done something."

"You did. You lied about Harry. You saved his life."

"I mean for you." Draco whispered.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, you couldn't have. You would have been punished for it. You know that. Your own fear held you back. I don't blame you for that, and I would never have expected you to try and do something in the first place. Based on what I knew of you at the time if you had tried to stop Bellatrix I would have assumed I was going mad. A pure-blood trying to save a muggle-born?"

Draco huffed a quiet laugh. Yes, that would have been out of place had he jumped in and said no. The thought had not even crossed his mind that night to say anything at all. He was in shock, horrified that what he was seeing was actually happening. Not a single part of him felt joy or pride in watching Hermione being tortured. There was only revulsion.

"But that's in the past, Draco. And we've both come so far since then. I never thought I would be able to be in this house again after that night. My first response when you asked me to stay for Christmas three years ago was going to be no, for that reason alone." Hermione held his hand again, tracing his palm with the tips of her fingers. It felt nice and kept him grounded in the present. "But what you said to me about being alone too long resonated too much. You were right. If I had stayed at Grimmauld Place for Christmas that year I know I would have come back from break worse off. It's not healthy to be trapped in your own head for too long."

"I think you're a lot stronger than people give you credit for, Hermione." Draco tried to smile, but it felt wrong considering the topic of discussion.

"I know I am, and I appreciate that, Draco, coming from you. More than you know." She threaded their fingers together and squeezed lightly. "I know us together is completely unconventional, and people scoff. But I know the _real_ Draco Malfoy. The parts of yourself that the public are not privy to. Your compassion, your kindness." Hermione paused and reached out to run her hand along his jaw and up into his hair. Draco closed his eyes at her touch, letting out a quiet sigh. "Your vulnerability." Hermione whispered. "And I'm honored by that trust. I know it wasn't easy for you." She withdrew her hand placing it over his where it lay in her lap.

"Neither was yours in me, Hermione. I've never worked so hard for something in my life. And I hope I never let you down."

Draco's free hand slipped into the pocket of his jacket, fingering the ring hidden there. He had been carrying it around for days since they returned to Wiltshire for the party. He slid his finger over the center stone and felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Draco had bought the ring the Christmas after they finished Hogwarts and started travelling abroad together. They had come back to the manor for the holiday and gone shopping with his mother in Paris. She and Hermione went off together and Draco went in search of the perfect gift. While he found it, he also found the ring, hidden in an antique shop and priced so low he knew the shop owner wasn't aware of the value of the piece.

But as soon as he saw it, he knew. This was the ring he would propose with. He purchased it that day and kept it in a black, velvet-lined box for safekeeping. He kept it well hidden, but took it out often to stare at the ring and ponder when he would ask. More importantly _how_ he would ask. That was two and a half years ago. Ever since they returned to England he had been keeping the ring on his person. He was ready to ask. He knew they were ready for this. Hermione was ready.

"Hermione," Draco said her name so quietly he wasn't sure he had even spoken it. But he felt his mouth move, and she was looking at him. He thought a moment longer.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione took his hand in both of hers. He appeared to be lost in thought. Something serious from the expression on his face. "Draco? You know you've never let me down. Not since we've been together, and frankly that's all the time that truly matters now. You've always been there for me in the last three years when I needed you."

"If you'll let me I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you." Draco looked up at her. Her eyes immediately searched his, and whatever she saw there must have confused her. Her brows drew together for a moment and she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. "Hermione, could you stand up for me?"

She let go of his hand and rose to her feet before him. Draco squeezed the ring in his hand and let go. He turned, moving up on to one knee and took her left hand in both of his.

"Oh Gods," Hermione gasped.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know our history together does not dictate a compatible union. I know I've hurt you, and that you have forgiven me. You're right that the only time that matters is now, what we've built together and share between us. It's more than I ever thought possible, and will need continued nurturing if we want to make it last forever. I want that with you more than I've ever wanted anything else. And it's taken me ten years to realize that. I'm not saying it will be easy. This will be the hardest thing either of us will ever do with our lives, but I want to do it together. Because I love you."

Draco let go of her hand and pulled the ring from his pocket, holding it out in the palm of his hand. "Marry me, please." It wasn't a question, it was a plea. Draco knew he had never needed anything more than for Hermione to say yes to him right then.

Shocked with the sight before her, Hermione covered her mouth with her free hand to keep from exclaiming. But when Draco pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out to her, she felt her hand drop, and then she dropped to both of her knees in front of him. She cupped his face in both of her hands and kissed him.

"Yes," Hermione whispered it against his lips as she pulled away.

Draco took her left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger. It magically adjusted to fit her and he took a moment to enjoy the sight of it on her hand at last. It was silver with a center emerald and diamond and peridot accents. The center of the ring curled outwards on either side in opposite directions giving it a distinct, almost serpentine look. But it wasn't the Slytherin factor that drew him to the ring. It the simplistic elegance and beauty of it. Just like Hermione.

Draco broke his gaze from her hand and lifted his eyes to hers. Unshed tears sparkled there, but didn't fall. He cupped her face this time and kissed her. Deep and slow. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair, just to hold him closer.

She knew exactly what this meant, and she didn't care what his father was going to say later, maybe even tomorrow. Right now all that mattered was the young man in her arms. Everything else in the world fell away as they kneeled there on the drawing room floor. The same floor she had been tortured on, in the room where Draco had made the decision that he no longer wanted the life of a Death Eater.

It was painful to talk about, unbearable to think about. But still perfect. It was providing closure to what had happened over four years ago. They both made their peace with the choices that had been made that night. And they were both ready to move on from it.

Together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: Wow! What a response on the last chapter! Thank you! Just a friendly reminder that Dumbledore, Fred, Snape, Tonks, and Lupin are all still alive in this fic.

* * *

Chapter 5

"That looks amazing." Draco commented, peering over Hermione's shoulder at the antipasti salad she was preparing for lunch. Draco reached for an artichoke heart, barely managing to pluck it from the bowl before Hermione smacked him.

"Hands off."

"Mmm…" Draco moaned in her ear. "Just one more bite." He leaned in and started to nibble on her neck.

"Stop. Your mother is going to be here any minute, and I'm not even ready." She pushed the bowl away and flicked her wand at the cabinet. Three place settings flew out and over to the dining table. Bowls settled on to plates and forks laid themselves down on white linen napkins.

"Can you open the wine, please?" Hermione asked, rushing off in the direction of their bedroom.

"What you're wearing is fine." Draco called after her. But the sound of a door closing was his answer.

Satisfied that Hermione was out of earshot, he reached for the bowl and plucked out a sundried tomato this time, and then a piece of cheese.

"Hands off!" Hermione shouted, appearing in the kitchen doorway suddenly.

"Bugger." Draco muttered softly, placing the bowl back on the counter.

"I'm going to hit you with something heavier than my hand if you do it again." She threatened, twisting her hair into a simple knot just behind her left ear and pinning it into place.

Draco took a moment to appreciate they grey dress she had changed into and the way it clung to her every curve. "I'm not complaining mind you, because you look incredible, but you don't have to get dressed up for my mother."

"I feel inadequate." Hermione admitted. "Why didn't you open the wine?"

"Oops, forgot."

Hermione sighed, but pulled her wand out and circled it over the bottle until the cork popped out. "Useless." She muttered as she grabbed three wine glasses from the overhead rack.

Draco watched her engagement ring sparkle in the sunlight that shone through the window. He smiled to himself, warmth blooming in his chest at seeing it on her finger at last.

"I love the way that looks on you." He commented quietly.

Hermione looked at her ring and then back over her shoulder. Taking the smile she flashed him as an invitation, Draco crossed the kitchen and gathered Hermione into his arms kissing her deeply. Neither of them heard the Floo, or the click of high heels on the floor. But they both heard the soft sound of a throat clearing. Draco let go of Hermione and turned sharply to see his mother standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No. We were…done." Draco stuttered, scrabbling for an excuse, but coming up with none.

"Good." She placed her gloves on the kitchen counter and looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on the newly affianced couple in front of her. Less than twenty-four hours ago Draco had finally put a ring on Miss Granger's finger. And she was here now in response to her husband's outburst upon finding out that shortly after, Draco and Hermione had once again left the manor. "So, where do we begin?" It was a question leaning more toward dealing with Lucius than planning the wedding.

Draco and Hermione shared a wary look. They broke apart and Draco pulled a chair out for his mother and then Hermione, before retrieving the wine. Hermione flicked her wand and levitated over the bowl of antipasti and began to serve.

"How bad was it?" Draco asked as he poured out three glasses of Superior Red.

Narcissa took her glass and sipped delicately for a moment. "Excellent choice, dear." She complimented and took the plate Hermione offered. "He was not…very accepting." Narcissa began, fixing her napkin in her lap. "Not happy at all."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Draco commented dryly, moving his food around on his plate with his fork, but didn't eat. "How difficult is he going to make this?"

Hermione bit a small piece of olive and cheese off her fork, listening to mother and son until she could contribute.

Narcissa looked at both her son and Hermione, feeling a frown pull at her lips. But she shook it off and sat up a little straighter. "Difficult." She answered honestly. "When I left he was researching old laws and the family books. He will try everything that he can to prevent this marriage."

"I won't let him." Draco stated determinedly. "This is not his life, and he does not control me."

"Draco, I do want to make you aware that by not sealing the engagement properly, it will make it that much easier for your father to break it should he find sufficient information to do so."

"How, exactly?" Hermione asked. She glanced at Draco, who was chewing slowly, and back to Narcissa. "How exactly do we bind it?"

"Either with a binding spell or blood bond." Narcissa explained.

"I'm not forcing Hermione to do that. We've talked about this." Draco looked to his fiancée and nodded. Hermione did as well.

They _had_ discussed it. Several times. Hermione had asked, Draco knew, to see if his mother would produce a different answer. Draco had made Hermione very aware of pure-blood traditions. And while she was fascinated by the spells used to seal a union between a witch and wizard, she and Draco both felt the same and had no intention of forcing each other into permanently binding spells that were so wide in their description of what constituted cheating. The consequence of which was a complete dissolution of the union. And not in an easy way.

From how Draco described it, a binding spell essentially meshed together the souls of the witch and wizard entering into the union. A dissolution tore the two apart. Painfully. As though it played the part of punishment for infidelity. This had been the reason Theodore had not made those spells a part of his marriage to Pansy. Putting aside the fact that he would he feel the same pain, he hadn't wanted to put Pansy through that. The lack of binding spells made divorce between them much easier as well.

"I thought you might say that." Narcissa let out a quiet, thoughtful sigh. "You may have no choice. Lucius may find something buried in the laws. Sealing your engagement would buy you both some extra time, because then he would have to find a way to dissolve the bond first."

"Are there any alternatives?" Hermione asked, pushing her empty plate away.

"I don't know." Narcissa shook her head. "I would have to do my own research to find out. But even if I were to find a solution, even just a temporary one, it would have to be powerful enough, binding enough that no matter what Lucius finds, it won't make a difference."

Draco watched as his mother hid a very knowing look that came over her suddenly. She already had the answers, and she didn't like it. But it was there and gone in a moment. He would have to needle his mother later for information. It was obviously something she did not want to bring up at this moment, or that she didn't want to say in front of Hermione until she could confirm that it was the only solution.

"There has to be something." Hermione slumped back in her chair slightly.

"I'm sure there is, Hermione. And even if there isn't, I won't let my father come between us. I won't let him break us apart. I don't care what it takes." Draco reached out and took her hand, running his thumb over her engagement ring.

"I do have one other thing to discuss with you both." Narcissa chimed in after letting Draco and Hermione have a moment together. "Lucius is insisting that you move back into the manor. Now that you are betrothed he feels that you must be under his roof again. Let me finish." Narcissa said quickly, holding up a hand to stifle Draco's protest before he could make it. "You should humor your father, dear, and do this. It will assuage him for the time being."

"And Hermione?" Drack asked, knowing his father's refusal to allow her in the house, except under duress from his wife.

"As your intended he has no choice but to welcome her into our home."

"And when does he expect us to be there?" Hermione asked, sitting back up and folding her arms on the table.

"Tomorrow." Narcissa looked down at her hands then back up at the couple in front of her. "And I will help you. But I do highly advise to do this, and before the end of the week."

Draco slumped back in his chair this time. "Fine." He sighed.

"Agreed." Hermione acknowledged in the same defeated tone.

It was going to be hell, but if it helped drag Lucius's attempts at breaking up their engagement, Hermione would bear it. And with one look at Draco, she knew he would, too.

Narcissa stayed for several hours to work with Draco on their research together. She had brought over several Malfoy family heirlooms a few weeks ago, (which were also imbibed with Dark magic) and was teaching Draco how to care for and maintain them. Some required long soaks in a special potion to preserve the spells. Others needed taps or pokes here and there to confirm that protective enchantments were still in place (should the object accidently be touched).

They worked with dragonhide gloves on, bent low over a table spread with tools and sheets of parchment scribbled all over with notes. Hermione worked at her desk on a new proposal for Werewolf rights that she had been researching. It was very basic right now, and would take months to finish, and years to implement, but she felt she owed it to Lupin. To this day, years after the war ended and he was considered a hero, he still struggled finding permanent work. Dumbledore would take him back as professor of Defense in a heartbeat, but could not get approval. Not after the close call that happened in Third year when he forgot his potion and transformed unexpectedly. Risks like that could not be taken, despite who Lupin was and what he had done for the Wizarding world.

Hermione let out a long breath as she flipped through a thick text that Remus had lent her for research. She was having a very difficult time stringing together the information, (which was plentiful) into a coherent argument. She was going to have visit Remus and Nymphadora in the coming weeks. Now that she thought about it, Harry and Ginny were planning a dinner party in two weeks, and Remus, Tonks and Teddy would be there. She could grab some time with Lupin and fire all of her questions at him then and maybe he–

"Shit!"

Hermione looked up sharply from her musings as Draco cursed suddenly, dropping a heavy amulet. He jumped from his chair and pulled off his right glove. Holes were burned into all of the fingers tips. Hermione jumped up as well, as did Narcissa. She took Draco by his left hand and walked him over to a cauldron on the work bench that was simmering softly and stuck his right hand into the light blue brew.

"Ow! Bugger! Mum, that stings!" He cried out as his hand was submerged.

Before it disappeared, Hermione caught site of raw, red burns on all of his fingers and his palm. Narcissa chastised her son for his language and told him to stop whining. Hermione giggle as she gathered murtlap and bandages.

"This isn't funny." Draco sneered at her, his hand still being held in the bubbling brew by his mother.

"Sure it is." Hermione tipped the bandages and bottle of murtlap onto the table. "Reminds me of when you spilled that Shrinking Solution that you were brewing to test out a new cauldron."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"You were stuck as toddler for three days."

Narcissa stifled a quiet laugh, covering it up as a delicate cough.

"Whining and crying." Hermione carried on. "I mean, it was no different than dealing with you as an adult, just a smaller version."

Draco looked livid now. "We promised never to talk about those three days again, Hermione." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't feel embarrassed because me of, dear." Naricssa withdrew his hand from the cauldron and inspected the damage to his skin. "Nothing permanent." She patted it dry and asked for the murtlap and bandages. "You were a very sweet child. But you were also very temperamental and threw a fit if you didn't get your way."

Hermione have Draco a look. "Remind you of anything?"

"Shut it, witch." Draco snapped.

The first day that he had been stuck all he wanted to do was get started on the counter potion, but not having half of the required ingredients he could only brew to a point, and then had to put the potion under a stasis charm.

He had started whining to Hermione about the unfairness of it. Whining turned to a trembling lower lip, which then turned to tears. He had promptly crawled into her lap and curled up there until he passed out.

"Done." Narcissa tied the last knot in the bandages and gave her son a pointed look. He was getting very fresh with Hermione.

"Guess I'm out of commission for the rest of the day." Draco sighed.

"We've done enough anyway, dear." Narcissa said as she began packing away the items they had been working with. She locked the box with a spell and left the gloves on top. "I will see you two tomorrow." She kissed both her son and Hermione goodbye before departing.

"I don't want to move back into the manor." Draco drawled as he threw himself down onto the sofa in the sitting room. "But my mother does have a point. It would assuage my father for a little while. At least in my case."

Hermione settled next to him and laid her hand on his leg. "Is it wrong that I feel a little gleeful about the discomfort your father is about to go through having me in the house on a permanent basis?"

Draco snorted. "No, not at all. You should feel ecstatic." He sat up. "At least I do."

"You know, he _does_ love you. He's your father and he believes that he is acting in your best interest."

"No, he's not." Draco said, his expression serious. "He's acting out of fear and for his own gain. He doesn't care about me. Only what I can do for him. And what I can do for him is marry a pureblood witch only to ensure that the Malfoy lines remains pure. That's all he cares about."

Hermione leaned back into the sofa. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco shifted so that he was facing her. "Don't be." He reached out and cupped the side of her face, turning her so she was looking at him. "I don't want you to feel like this is going to affect us. It's not. I won't let him. I swear to you the last thing I want is for my father to come between us in any way."

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "We haven't celebrated properly yet, have we?" She asked, already beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Draco sat back and removed the bandages from around his hand. The skin where the curse had burned him was still pink, but healed enough now that he did not need the outer protection. Hermione finished with his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She had changed back into more comfortable clothing after lunch, and her own shirt was lifted over her head moments later, followed by her bra. Draco lay back and let her undo his belt and trousers, then pull them down to add to the pile on the floor. He had gone hard the moment Hermione asked the question. So, it was a relief to be free from his clothing.

With a sigh, he dropped his head back on a throw pillow and wrapped one hand around his length, pumping slowly. Hermione watched, licking her lips. She stood and pulled off the rest of her clothing. A satisfied smirk tugged at Draco's lips. He twisted his hand around the head of his erection and threw his head back again, moaning loudly. The hand on his dick was brushed away and replaced by Hermione's. She began pumping him a little faster while running the tip of her finger along the underside of his sac. Draco hissed between his teeth, feeling his balls pull up a little.

"Fuck." He swore loudly, his breath cracked. "Do that again."

Hermione did.

Draco cried out again and pulled her hand off. He sat up and grabbed Hermione around her waist, pushing her down to her back as he moved between her legs. He drew her knees around his waist then reached down and lined himself up before pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck for support at the same time Draco grabbed on to the arm of the couch for leverage. He moved swiftly, pushing them both higher and higher until they were an exhausted tangle of limbs.

Draco breathed in and out from his position on Hermione's chest, using her as a pillow after the fact. He gazed across the expanse of the sitting room waiting for his heartrate to return to normal. Hermione's breathing caused his head to rise and fall, a soothing, almost rocking motion.

"Can we just stay like this?" He asked, absolutely sincere in the query.

"How I wish." Hermione answered, sounding equally sincere. She let out a breath and stroked her fingers through Draco's blonde hair.

He sighed deeply and burrowed against Hermione's warm skin, closing his eyes. Her heart thumped evenly in his ear. Strong and steady. Just like her. Draco couldn't help himself and began to kiss and nip at her breasts, eventually taking one into his mouth.

Hermione let her head fall back with a quiet grunt. She tugged on his hair in encouragement and was rewarded with his tongue lathing over her nipple. She was much too tired now for another round, but she certainly wasn't opposed to a little bit of fondling. And Draco, it seemed, was more than willing to oblige.

~S~

Lucius stared across at the sheets of parchment littering his desk, not sure where to begin. He had been compiling information for days now. Since his son became engaged. He was trying to find something (anything) in the Malfoy family archives that would prevent Draco from marrying a muggle-born. Nothing in the contract he had signed at his own marriage prevented it. Only that should Draco turn twenty-five and have not found a bride, Lucius could decide for him.

But Draco was twenty-two, and suitably engaged. Lucius rubbed his hand over his chin and considered the research in front of him.

"Perhaps it is best to consult your wife on this matter?"

Lucius looked up at his guest with a smirk on his face. Theodore Nott Sr. sat on the on the other side of his desk, relaxed in one of the wingback chairs, holding a glass of firewhiskey. He sipped it casually and leaned forward. "She may be able to provide some information from her own family that may help."

"I have tried to ask Narcissa for information on marriages within the Black family. I only know of my own and her sister Bellatrix. I was not witness to Andromeda's. And because I am not a Black I am not privy to family knowledge. All I know is that Draco is the rightful heir to the House of Black. A title he has not yet claimed."

Nott sat back, intrigued. "Why not?"

"He was supposed to have come in to his inheritance when he turned seventeen. But given the times as they were, Narcissa and I…postponed it. Until he was married. We agreed and made an addendum to our marriage contract the week before Draco's seventeenth birthday. We did not to burden him with that responsibility."

"Can't he name a substitute to take his place?" Nott questioned, sipping his drink again.

"The only person he can name is Narcissa, and she does not want to hold the title." Lucius explained, picking up a sheet of parchment. He read it briefly and then cast it aside. Useless. "Unless he chooses to name his bride as heir. She would then have to be tested by the Black magic and be considered a suitable replacement. Without Black blood in her veins, I doubt it would take. And I would die before I see that mudblood take Draco's right away from him."

"If he names her as a substitute, then she wouldn't be taking it away. He would give it to her willingly."

Lucius shook his head. "Draco wouldn't do that. I do not think he even knows of the Black inheritance. I have never discussed it with him, neither has Narcissa. But I would not doubt he has figured it out by now."

"You realize once he takes the title, he will be higher ranking than you?"

Lucius did know this. But he was faced right now with the dilemma of his son potentially marrying a muggle-born. There was no way, no legal way, he could revise the Black family Will to prevent Draco from naming a substitute in his place for the inheritance. And there was also the issue of Sirius Black, the previous heir, leaving Grimmauld Place to his godson. It went against the Will of his grandfather completely. Potter was not entitled to the Black inheritance, nor was he a recognized heir to the lordship. The last living, recognized, Black was Lucius's wife, Narcissa. For now she acted as proxy in Draco's stead, but rightfully, the title and inheritance passed to males.

"It was written in the Will set by Arcturus Black, that the Heir to the House of Black, following the male line, could name a substitute to take the title." Lucius explained, "But that this substitute would have to submit to the Black family magic and be tested as a suitable replacement. That muggle-born will never pass." He spat the last bit.

So, Lucius had to ensure that Draco took the oath as Heir. And it was worth setting his son above him to guarantee that both pureblood lines remained within the Malfoy family. He just had to find a way to prevent this marriage from happening in the first place.

Lucius turned back to his close friend, regarding him as he finished his glass of whiskey. "Draco has not bonded his engagement to Miss Granger." He revealed with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed?" Nott remarked, looking intrigued again.

"He feels it is not necessary as their…marriage…" Lucius repressed a shudder at the thought of the union actually taking place, "Is going to happen. You know I can not allow this."

Nott nodded. He understood his friend's desperation to maintain a pure-blood line. But it was well known among the Sacred Twenty-Eight families that if they continued to marry among each other, the pure-blood lines would be extinct in only a few generations.

"I know. And I understand your plight and concern, Lucius. Perhaps, though," Nott began, only to be cut off.

"Do not tell you believe that twaddle about marrying outside our families strictly to preserve names?"

"Not _just_ to preserve the name, Lucius."

"It would just our names, Nott. Surely, no half-blood would have any concept or understanding of pure-blood traditions. Or the importance of maintaining a family line. I will not even consider muggle-born relations."

Nott sighed and set his empty glass down on the table between the wingback chairs. "My friend, I am not condoning your son's relationship. It is not my place to have such an opinion. But perhaps he understands more the importance of marrying outside the twenty-eight pure-blood families."

"The he can choose a half-blood witch from a good family. I will _not_ allow his marriage to that muggle-born filth. No matter her intelligence or power as a witch. A union between them will not happen. Yes!" Lucius called sharply to the short knocks on his study door.

It opened slowly and Narcissa walked in looking elegant as always. She greeted Nott first and thanked him for visiting before turning to her husband. His wife, Lucius noted, wore a very self-satisfied expression. He narrowed his eyes, trying to give off the air that he was annoyed so she would make her point quickly. He was not yet ready for her to be privy to the information he had been discussing.

"Draco and Miss Granger have arrived." Narcissa announced. "I'm helping them settle in and then we were going to go on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley."

Lucius narrowed his eyes further. "For what purpose?"

"Just to get some ideas for the wedding." Narcissa smiled at him innocently. "Next season's fashions have come in and I wanted to show Hermione the new gowns that arrived."

Lucius stood and leaned against his desk in a nonchalant way. "They have only been engaged one week, Narcissa. Surely there is no need?"

"It's never a bad idea to start planning early, Lucius." Narcissa countered.

Lucius glance at Nott, then back to his wife. She was certainly _planning_ something. But he waived his hand dismissively. "Yes, all right." He could pretend for now to be supportive. It may buy him some leeway with Draco as he continued to research into the family books and legal proceedings surrounding marriages.

Narcissa gave her husband a pointed look. She knew he was attempting to portray an air of indifference, but she wasn't fooled. For her part, she let it go. She would speak with Lucius later over dinner. For now, she nodded in acceptance and left his study after bidding goodbye to Nott and extending an invitation for dinner the following weekend.

Narcissa closed the study door behind her with quiet click and faced her son who was waiting on the other side. Based on what she had glanced on Lucius's desk, that of their marriage contract and a copy of the Black family Will, she knew where her husband was going in his research. It was time for a sit down with Draco.

"Should I get Hermione?" He asked as they walked back toward the South wing, where his fiancé was currently still unpacking.

"Not yet. We should talk in private first. Do you recall the Black inheritance I explained to you when you were sixteen? How it has come down the line to me and my firstborn?"

Draco paused in his steps. "It's come to that has it?"

Narcissa nodded. "Indeed." She directed them up the stairs and down the second floor hall to her private sitting room. "We should discuss what happens once you are married."

Draco let out a breath and followed his mother inside the room. Something inside told him his marriage had just become even more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione stood in a front of a 3-way mirror swathed in a cascade of white lace and ruffles. She turned and observed the unnecessarily long train coming off the back of the gown. It was embroidered with more lace and silk roses. She felt weighed down by the layered skirt, even though it was made of the finest unicorn silk and charmed to feel lighter than air. Hermione frowned at the sheer absurdity of all the fanciful frills and sparkles. This was _not_ what she meant when she said 'simple, but elegant'.

"It's a bit much." Hermione admitted, smiling shyly. She didn't want to insult Narcissa's first choice and Constanza's taste and creativity. The gown was stunning. But just a tad too…

"It is ostentatious." Narcissa agreed, walking around the short pedestal that Hermione stood on, "but you want to make a statement."

 _Not in a mountain of a dress_ , Hermione thought.

"Can I make a statement in another manner?" Hermione asked, hopeful.

"Let's try a few more gowns before you completely rule out this style." Narcissa encouraged.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but conceded. She had not imagined this would be happening when Narcissa told her and Draco they would be going to Diagon Alley to shop around a little and get some ideas for the wedding. Draco had bowed out as they approached the dress shop and ran back across the street to hide in Quality Quidditch Supplies. But not before Hermione threw him a nasty look over her shoulder.

"Bad luck!" He called as he walked away, looking relieved.

"I don't care." Hermione called back. Narcissa had ushered her along at that moment and she didn't get to cast the jinx she had been thinking of. Draco waggled his fingers at her and went on his way.

"Hold still, dear." Constanza requested of Hermione as she swirled her wand in a way that reminded Hermione greatly of when Cinderella's Fairy Godmother had created her ballgown. Indeed, she could truly relate now as her gown began to shift and change. The skirt became fuller, the train disappeared, and the bodice tightened.

"Um…" Hermione stuttered as she tried to breathe in. "I don't…"

"Not a fan of full skirts?" Narcissa guessed, tapping her lips with one manicured finger.

"No." Hermione shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetheart," Constanza gushed, "You should have said." She laughed and swirled her wand again. "This should suit you nicely."

Hermione watched the gown transform again. It became fitted all along her torso with a smooth, flat skirt that flared out in the back creating a train over three feet long. Gossamer shoulder straps criss-crossed over her back and attached to the bodice, which had loosened a bit, but was still tight and now decorated with embroidered diamond-like jewels. Hermione's mouth fell open as she took it in. She adored the style of the dress, but not the sparkles. There were just too many. Narcissa walked around her once more, critiquing here and there. Constanza summoned a notepad and quill, which began to record as it levitated beside her on the fit and length, as well as any additions or alternations Narcissa mentioned.

"What do you think dear? It is _your_ wedding day. You have final say." Draco's mother reminded her.

Hermione looked back to the mirror again. "Some of this can be removed." She indicated the jewels on the bodice.

"I agree." Narcissa nodded. "Go on."

"Perhaps some filigree detailing on the hem of the gown with silver or lace. Or both."

"A very keen eye on this one, Narcissa." Constanza commented. "Those additions would only enhance the gown."

"How do you feel about green?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes internally this time. "Where?"

"On the hem, entwined with the silver?"

She thought for a moment. It _would_ look lovely, if done subtlety. "Only if Draco's suit has scarlet and gold worked into it somewhere."

Narcissa exchanged a look with Constanza. "I like the way she thinks." The Shopkeeper complimented. "I think I can manage that." She winked at Hermione and swirled her wand again, replacing the gown with the young witch's original clothes. "I'll start work on the alterations next week so long as you are settled on this gown."

"Well, dear?" Narcissa asked, turning to Hermione to help her down.

"Yes, I think that's the one. That wasn't so difficult." _For now._

Narcissa nodded at Constanza, who took the gown from where it hung on the mirror and carried it very carefully to the back of the shop. She appeared again a moment later to make an appointment for Hermione to come in again in three weeks for another fitting.

"Are you going to have bridesmaids, dear?"

"No. Just Draco and I."

"As it should be." Narcissa commented, referencing pure-blood marriage tradition. Only the groom, the bride, the parents, and the binder stood at the front. No other witnesses were needed nor necessary. Narcissa had wanted her sister Andromeda so badly to be able to stand up with her. She had been so afraid, despite that she was getting everything she ever wanted on the day of her wedding. But she could have still used her older sister's support. Narcissa had never bonded with Bellatrix the same way she bonded with Andromeda. They were closer in age and liked many of the same things. But by her own wedding day, Andromeda had already married the muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks, and had been disowned by the Black family.

With a twinge in her chest, Narcissa realized she had not spoken to her sister in over ten years. She was a grandmother now. Her daughter Nymphadora, Narcissa's own niece, had married a werewolf and produced a boy. But that was all that she knew, because that was all Draco knew. She would have to send her sister a letter.

A very long letter.

"If you want to go find Draco, I will be along shortly." Narcissa offered, giving Hermione her escape as they exited the boutique together. "I need to place an order with the apothecary for some potion ingredients. Then I will meet you both at the café for the interview."

 _Oh yes_ , Hermione remembered as she crossed the alley to Quality Quidditch Supplies, _the_ Daily Prophet _interview for our engagement. The_ real _reason Narcissa took us out._

She had set up the meeting with a friend of hers at the _Prophet_ who covered weddings, engagements, and other happenings of high society. The meeting had been approved by Lucius, of course, but Narcissa, as she explained it to Draco and Hermione before they left, had spun her reasoning and desire for the interview in such a way as to make it seem beneficial for Lucius and the family image. She just neglected to mention _when_ it would be taking place.

Hermione found Draco tucked into a corner comparing racing gloves and arguing over the stitching with Theodore Nott. Daphne Greengrass was beside him, but her back was turned and she was staring up at a display of cloaks, shaking her head in amusement.

"Does it really matter if the leather is double or triple stitched?" She asked, "So long as the gloves stay together. Because you know the more elaborate the product, the more it costs, and the more likely it is to fall apart because of all the extra punctures in the material."

Theo and Draco, who had both been about to object that the price didn't matter, took into consideration the last part of Daphne's statement.

"She has a point." Theo agreed first. "I bought these really nice knickers for Daph-Ow!" Theo yelled in shocked surprise as Daphne's fist connected with his shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Daphne hissed, turning around. She saw Hermione and gesture irritably. "There are other people around." She gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"I kept my voice down. There was no need to hit, Daph."

Hermione chuckled and sidled up to Draco's side, wrapping her arm around his back. She let her fingers play over his muscles beneath his t-shirt, tickling and making him shiver.

"Witch." Draco muttered under his breath as he put down the controversial gloves.

" _Your_ witch."

"Damn straight." Draco agreed.

Hermione smiled at the possessive tone in his voice. "We have to go meet your mother."

Draco groaned this time, wrinkling his nose. "Do we really have to do this?" He whined.

"Yes, so let's get it over with."

They bid goodbye to Daphne and Theo and left Quality Quidditch Supplies to walk a bit further down the alley to the café Narcissa requested they meet her at. She was already seated in a corner booth, a pot of tea in front of her, three cups, and a small lemon cake. Draco helped Hermione into the cushioned booth next to his mother and then sat beside her. Narcissa had just begun to pour when they were joined by a very pleasant looking brunette who wore her hair in a spiral bun, preferred simple, well-tailored robes, and wore a very fashionable messenger bag.

Narcissa stood and shook her hand, introducing her as Silvia Downing. They had met when she wrote the announcement for hers and Lucius's engagement. Desperate for a friend at the time, Narcissa had sent a 'Thank You' note to Silvia for writing such a lovely piece about her and Lucius. Silvia wrote back that she had enjoyed the interview immensely, Narcissa in particular, and would love to see her again. Maybe write another piece on her and Lucius. This led to a pleasant arrangement between the two ladies and, later, a friendship.

Narcissa turned back to Hermione and Draco, introducing Hermione first, and then her son. Silvia was polite and shook both their hands. Narcissa made a motion with her hand and a moment later a steaming cup of coffee appeared in front of Silvia.

"Thank you." She picked it up with both hands and inhaled deeply. "Hazelnut, my favorite."

Narcissa beamed delicately at her friend and finished pouring for herself, Draco, and Hermione.

"So, Narcissa has already told me so much about you both. But I want to hear it from you." Silvia started. She took a notebook and a slim silver quill from her bag.

Draco slipped his hand into Hermione's and squeezed. For the next hour, they went back and forth with Silvia, telling her the beginnings of their relationship (while glossing over the more personal bits), the time they spent abroad and what they both studied, ending with how Draco had proposed (glossing over once more the significance of where exactly at the manor).

Narcissa allowed the two to do most of the talking, only adding a comment here or there. Silvia left her quill to flit left to right across each page as it recorded, firing off questions as fast as the quill could keep up. In Hermione's opinion, it was a somewhat tortuous way to pass a few hours. Silvia was a very likable person, as far as journalists go. As she was packing up her bag and thanking Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione for their time, she steered the conversation toward the actual wedding.

"I was wondering, and Narcissa has already agreed if you both are amenable, if I could exclusively cover your wedding? A series, if you will?"

Hermione turned to Draco. Her immediate response was 'why'. As in 'why would you want to?'. Draco considered the request. He liked Silvia enough, and knew she would focus, as she said, on their wedding. He didn't know how he felt about having his life on display so much. It was a laugh now and again when he or Hermione appeared in a magazine and whatever was being reported was clearly inaccurate. But this was exclusive coverage of him and Hermione together.

Well, he thought, once this article on their engagement came out there was going to be no hiding. He didn't _want_ to hide, but he didn't want to be exposed either.

"Can we think about it?" Draco asked his mother and then looked to Silvia.

"Of course." Silvia smiled, "I understand it's a lot asking for someone to allow you to invade their personal, and sometimes private, space. Why don't we wait for this article to publish and we'll get back together? It should be in tomorrow morning's _Prophet_. Or so I was promised."

"That's settled." Narcissa stated with a tone of conclusion. "Thank you, Silvia. We'll speak soon." She stood and offered her hand. Draco and Hermione followed, standing to shake the journalist's hand and thanked her each in turn.

"She's not wrong." Narcissa commented sitting back down after Silvia left the table. She topped off all three cups of tea, draining the last of it in the pot. "It's a lot to ask to cover your wedding. You don't have to agree. And if you do, you're allowed to set boundaries."

"That's good to know." Hermione muttered sipping her tea.

"I would like to discuss something more pressing with you both. And since we are away from the manor we can speak freely."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow in question. Then it occurred to her. The portraits at Malfoy manor. They listened, and sometimes overheard any conversations within the vicinity (and most likely reported back to Draco's father).

"With Lucius researching through family documents, previous betrothal and marriage contracts, and his father's will, looking for any legality he can find to prevent your union, I have been conducting my own research into betrothal bonds. I know that neither of you see the use in these as your marriage bond will more than suffice. But I am concerned from a stand point of ensuring your happiness. Both of you." Narcissa sipped her tea, eyeing the couple beside her. "Lucius is more concerned with preserving the Malfoy name, and blood, than anything else."

Draco snorted derisively, and Narcissa cast a frown in his direction. "It's the only thing he cares about, Mother."

Hermione watched as Narcissa's cheeks pinked a little. Clearly, she still believed her husband capable of goodness. Deep down.

"I don't want to argue about that right now, Draco." Narcissa said quietly. "What we do need to discuss is what I have discovered, and what you and I talked about." She nodded to Draco.

Hermione turned. "What conversation did I miss?"

"We'll get there in a moment, dear." Narcissa told her. "First, what I have found. There are several bonds you both could perform to secure your engagement, however, each one has a way of being broken if the wording at the time the bond is set is not done carefully. Without access to Abraxas's will I can not know the terms he set out for marriage for you, Draco, if any. All I know is what was included in my own marriage contract."

"Which states…" Draco started, but Narcissa held up a hand to stop him.

"Let me get there, Draco."

Draco huffed and drummed his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Hermione pushed her half-finished piece of cake over to him and placed a fork in his hand. "Eat." She ordered.

Draco grudgingly took the fork and speared the cake, breaking off a bite.

Narcissa gave Hermione a nod of approval. She had clearly picked up on Draco's inability to sit still, and his need to be constantly active. Plying him with food would ensure both his hands and mouth were occupied.

"My marriage contract to Lucius required that I produce a child in the first two years of marriage. We married very young. I was not quite finished with Hogwarts myself, but we were eager."

"So that means you got married in 1972." Draco stated after swallowing his bite of cake. "But I wasn't born until 1980."

Hermione watched as Narcissa's eyes grew a touch watery. But she blinked and sniffed delicately. "Yes. You are correct." Narcissa nodded, her eyes dry once more. "But that is a story for another day, dear. The part of my marriage contract that concerns us most right now is the Black inheritance. This part has become significant only in recent years."

"I thought Harry…" Hermione began, but trailed off as Narcissa picked up.

"My cousin left the house in London, his personal possessions, and his personal vault to Mr. Potter. However, the Black family inheritance to which I am referring is given to the male heir. Because your friend is not of the Black family line directly, he can not claim that inheritance. It would have gone first to the next eldest Black, which would have been my sister, Bellatrix. After her is my second sister, Andromeda, and her grandson. She was disowned by the Black family upon her marriage and is thus unable to claim the inheritance."

"So, Draco…" Hermione began again as the pieces clicked together for her.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, it would now go to Draco. Which brings me back around to my marriage contract. Lucius and I agreed that should we have a male heir, on his seventeenth birthday – let me explain, Draco – he would be able to claim the inheritance."

Draco opened his mouth again to protest, but Hermione squeezed his thigh under the table.

"After you were given the Dark Mark and your father was released from Azkaban, we adjusted the terms of the contract."

"But I was seventeen at the time!" Draco said loudly.

Several heads turned, but quickly turned back. Hermione squeezed his thigh again.

"We changed the contract just shy of your seventeenth birthday, Draco. Right after your father was released." Narcissa explained in a hushed voice.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the booth with another huff.

"What it now stipulates is that you may claim the Black inheritance upon your marriage. And the only reason we changed the terms in the first place was to protect the inheritance at the time."

Draco thought about it. It made sense. He would only have been more of a pawn politically and financially to Voldemort had he been able to claim the Black inheritance at seventeen.

"Fine, I understand that. How does this affect us now?" Draco asked, looking to Hermione, and then to his mother.

"Now," Narcissa folded her hands on the top of the table, "once you are married you can claim the inheritance."

"And what if I want to pass it to whomever I designate?" Draco asked next, his mind whirling in consideration. He wanted to keep his father as far away from the inheritance as he could.

"Well, you would first need to accept the inheritance yourself. We would perform the ceremony following your wedding. If you choose to pass the inheritance on to another,"

"Hermione," Draco stated, taking her hand where it lay on the table.

"What?" Hermione turned to him.

"If you choose to pass it on," Narcissa continued after giving her future daughter-in-law a look that told her to be patient, "then, Hermione, you would need to be tested by the family magic and be found as a suitable replacement."

"But I'm not from the Black family."

"But you _will_ be a Malfoy." Draco reminded her. "And as a Malfoy, the family magic should recognize you. Blood or not. Though having Malfoy blood in you would help."

Hermione sighed and let her head fall into her hand.

"Going back to the research I have been conducting. I did discover an alternative to a betrothal bond." Narcissa spoke slowly, hesitant to impart the information she had come across. She had known when she had begun reading through the books in the Malfoy library that in the end Hermione and Draco would be faced with this decision.

"And that is?" Draco asked, sitting up. Hermione did as well.

Narcissa turned to the muggle-born witch. "For you to become pregnant."

"No." Draco said fiercely. "I will not subject Hermione to that."

"Excuse me. It's as much my decision as it is yours." Hermione interjected. She hesitated, though. As much as she would do anything for her relationship, falling pregnant was a bit extreme. Did she want children with Draco? Yes. Did she want them now? No. Were they even ready? Maybe. No.

"You're deliberating." Draco whispered to her, watching her eyes go back and forth. "If you have to think about it this much then your answer is no."

"Don't speak for me, Draco. Let me think." Hermione snapped.

"You don't have to make a decision now, dear. I want you to think about it. I want you _both_ ," Narcissa emphasized the word, "to discuss it. But privately." They were in this relationship together and needed to decide on this together.

"Let's return to the manor. We've been away long enough, and I'm sure Donegan has dinner prepared and waiting." Narcissa rose elegantly from her seat. She had paid the bill before Draco and Hermione arrived, and so they could simply depart.

Narcissa nodded in thanks to the shop owner on their way out for allowing the small group to occupy a booth for so long. She was on first-name terms with the woman who ran the café. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts and shared a dormitory. They were never as close as friends, but Narcissa respected the woman's taste and attitude, and so frequented the little café often.

Upon arriving at the manor, Draco immediately went upstairs instead of into the dining room. Narcissa gave permission for Hermione to follow and speak to him instead of appearing for supper. "I'll have Donegan put two plates aside for you." She told Hermione as the younger witch began to ascend the main stairs.

Lucius was already seated at the table when Narcissa appeared in the dining room a few minutes later. "And where is our son?" He asked as Narcissa seated herself to his right.

Narcissa took the silk napkin and laid it across her lap. "Draco and Hermione are both upstairs. They will be down shortly."

Lucius said nothing in reply and drank deeply from his goblet. The moment he set it down on the table, the silver plates in front of him and his wife filled with the evening meal their house elf had prepared.

"And you're just going to allow them to not come to table?"

"They are both tired. We had a very long afternoon in Diagon Alley."

"Indeed." Lucius eyed his wife as he cut up his lamb. He speared a piece of meat and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly. "I assume progress was made."

"Some. Hermione may have chosen her dress."

Lucius sneered, pausing in cutting his asparagus, but he returned to the task after a moment and stuck half a spear in his mouth. When he finished he pushed his plate away and rose from the table. Narcissa watched, but said nothing.

"I have some work I need to finish tonight." Lucius said apologetically to his wife. He paused to kiss Narcissa briefly and then left the dining room.

Donegan popped in the moment the Lucius left. "Shall I take his plate, Mistress?"

"Take it to him in his study, Donegan. And if you could, please prepare two plates for Draco and Hermione and take them upstairs."

"Yes, Mistress." Donegan snapped his fingers and Lucius's unfinished plate levitated into the elf's hands. He popped out of the room as soon as his fingers closed on it.

Narcissa took her wand from the hidden pocket in her dress and gave it a casual flick beside her plate. A blank piece of parchment and a quill appeared. She finished her supper on her own, whilst making a list of things that were going to need to be accomplished in the coming months. She knew Draco and Hermione were in no rush to marry, but she was going to see if she could push them for to make their vows by Christmas. The longer they waited, the more time Lucius had.

And Narcissa was not going to allow her husband to sabotage their son's happiness. All other legal issues aside at the moment, for they could wait. Her most important task right now was securing her son's future. And part of that hung on Miss Granger's willingness to make sacrifices herself. Being a Gryffindor, Narcissa had no doubt in the young woman's bravery. If her participation across the years helping Harry Potter was any indication. She knew the muggle-born was willing to do whatever she needed to, to see a task through to completion.

But this was different. This time she was being asked to sacrifice not just her body, but also some of her liberty. And Narcissa knew from her own experience, that that was not so easily let go.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Tap, tap, tap_

Draco grumbled in his sleep and tightened his arm around Hermione, burrowing deeper into his pillow.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

"Too early…" He mumbled, and shifted closer to the warm body beside him. Hermione stirred but didn't wake.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

Draco picked his head up from the pillow, finding darkness all around him. He reached out and drew back the thick green hanging, letting light spill across the bed. Hermione groaned and turned over so she was facing him. Draco sat up more, vacating his place in the bed. He let the curtain go, draping them in darkness once more, then scooted to the end of the bed and slipped out, drawing the curtain back as little as possible.

Draco looked back at Hermione and smiled as he watched her crawl into his still-warm spot, and hug his pillow against her chest. He gasped and cursed when his bare feet touched the cold floor. Draco summoned his wand from under the pillows and pointed it at the fireplace. The logs that Donegan had laid there the night before were quickly consumed in flame.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." Draco called out as he stood and walked over to the window. A handsome gray and white owl sat on the ledge outside, pecking at the glass. "And who are you?" Draco asked, unlocking the window and opening it. The owl flew in and perched itself on the back of the closest chair, a letter in its beak.

"Zeus."

Draco plucked the letter from the owl, which hooted at him, and turned over his shoulder to see the curtain drawn back and Hermione sitting up.

"Who?"

"That's Zeus. The Weasely's new owl."

Draco gave Zeus a couple of owl nuts from the bowl by the window and the owl took off. He shut the window behind it and crossed the room to sit beside Hermione. "It's addressed to both of us." He said as he handed her the envelope.

Hermione sat up a little more and ripped open the back. Inside was a single piece of parchment with a lot of loopy handwriting. "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as she read the first few lines, "It's an invitation. They're having a double engagement party for Fred and George. I didn't even know George was seeing Alicia."

"When is it?"

"Next Sunday." Hermione put the invitation down. "Will you go?"

"Me?"

Hermione picked up the envelope and turned it over. "Like you said it is addressed to _both_ of us."

"Doesn't mean I'm actually wanted there."

"Draco," Hermione gave him a reproving look. "You wouldn't have been invited if you weren't welcome."

"Not true. The Weasleys are too polite for that." Draco argued back. "They include me out of respect to you. I don't expect my presence will actually be noticed."

"Only way to know for sure is to go." Hermione put the letter down and turned quickly, catching Draco off guard. She pinned him down, grabbing his hands and raised them next to his head so he couldn't move. "Do I have to force you?"

"Aren't you already?"

"Only if you want me to."

Draco smirked. He had a snarky response planned, but continued to only gaze up at her.

Hemione quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"

After a moment's hesitation Draco nodded, and flipped them over so that he was now on top, and then leaned down, silencing Hermione's giggle.

"Before I forget," She said quickly, pulling back, "I invited Harry over this afternoon."

"What? Why?"

"Because I haven't seen him in since our engagement party. I spoke to your mother and she told me that your father would be at the Ministry all day today. I don't want any confrontations. And I want him to see that I'm happy here, with you."

"He doesn't believe that you are."

Hermione thought. "He doesn't believe your father capable of tolerance."

"Well, he's right." Draco flopped back onto the bed. "But I understand your need."

Hermione turned onto her side and reached out to run her fingers through Draco's blonde hair. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "I promise not to make it too painful for you."

"Some cookies might help."

Hermione smiled and lay back with another laugh. "You are such a child, you know that?"

~S~

Harry apparated onto the Malfoy property and stopped, facing the manor house in front of him beyond the gate. He never thought he would return to the place after the night he, Ron, and Hermione had been taken captive by Fenrir Greyback and his gang of Snatchers. But Hermione had invited him, and he wanted to see his friend.

In truth, he wanted to check on her. Her engagement to Draco had been announced in the _Daily Prophet_ just last week and upon seeing it he had concerns. Granted, they had been together now for over three years, and he never heard Hermione complain about him. In fact, her letters over the years had been filled with good news. From how she and Draco were both doing abroad, and now her job at the Ministry within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

For Harry, though, that wasn't enough to convince him. He needed to _see_ Hermione.

He knocked tentatively when he reached the door and waited. It opened a moment later, and a stout little house elf in a clean pillowcase stood there. "Yes, Sir?" He asked in a quiet, gravelly voice that reminded him of Kreacher's.

"Um, hi. I'm Harry Potter. I'm here to see Hermione Granger. She invited me."

The house elf opened the door wider and motioned for Harry to come inside. He followed, crossing the entrance hall and then turned left down a short hallway. Ahead of him was an arched doorway leading into another room.

"Through there, Sir. Miss Granger and young Master Malfoy are in the kitchen."

Harry nodded his thanks and approached the doorway.

"Draco, stop. I said stop! _Draco_!"

Harry pulled his wand out of his jacket and entered the kitchen, ready to stun Malfoy if necessary. But he was met with a scene that was the last thing he expected.

Malfoy and Hermione were standing at a counter, Draco stood behind her with one hand on her waist, the other dipping into a bowl that Hermione was mixing. "If you keep eating it all there won't be any left for the cookies."

Harry cleared his throat and both turned to him. Hermione broke out in a huge smile and abandoned her mixing to rush over and hug him. "I'm so glad you're here, Harry. Why is your wand out?"

Harry looked down at it, still in his right hand. "Oh, um. No reason." He quickly stowed it away in his jacket and glanced at Malfoy. The blonde was eyeing him from where he was leaning back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "Malfoy," Harry greeted him with a short nod.

"Potter." Draco watched him a moment longer then shifted his gaze to Hermione and reached back for the bowl while she wasn't looking, dipping his finger into the cookie dough once more. He eyed her as he enjoyed a few more bites, waiting for the moment when she was about to turn back around so he could put the bowl back before she noticed.

But he wasn't quite fast enough. She looked over her shoulder and noticed him trying to edge the bowl back to where it was. "Stop!" She laughed at him.

Draco tried to feign innocence, but it was useless. Hermione marched over and took the bowl away placing it on the other end of the counter out of his physical reach. But he had his wand in his back pocket.

Harry moved into the kitchen a little more watching Hermione drop cookies onto a baking pan and Draco watching her. His gaze wasn't malicious or cruel. It was amused and he smiled at her as Hermione went about her task. He genuinely enjoyed being in her company.

"Nice scarf." Harry commented, finally noticing the green and silver of Slytherin against the sweater she was wearing. "Isn't that considered house defection?"

Hermione turned and fiddled with the wool scarf around her neck. "No. I was cold and couldn't find mine."

"It's tied to the bedpost where we left it this morning." Draco interjected.

Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red and hissed at him to shut up before turning back to her cookies.

"Well, you said you couldn't find it. Like its lost, and it's not. You just didn't want to admit where it was."

"Like I'm going to go into detail about our sex life with Harry here." Hermione quipped back. "I can't believe you just said that." She muttered, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

Draco chuckled and walked over to her. He pulled her hand down from her face and kissed her forehead. "Relax, Hermione. I'm sure Potter has done the same with little Weasley."

"Her name is Ginny. And I have more respect for her than to discuss such personal matters."

"Don't make it out like I don't care about her feelings, Potter. If I knew it was something that truly bothered her, I would never have said it. In this case, it doesn't."

Harry glanced to Hermione. She was smiling, shyly, but smiling. Not scowling, and not trying to hide.

"I'll leave you two to chat. I promised Mother I would help her with some things this afternoon." Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione deeply, clutching her to him.

"Not here." Hermione whispered, pulling back a little.

"Later then," Draco promised. "Behind closed doors."

Hermione smiled at him as he kissed her nose, watching his backside as he walked out of the kitchen. She gave Harry a sheepish look and walked back over to the counter to finishing panning her cookies.

"So how is the wedding planning going?"

"Hell. Well, it's not so bad. It's only been a few weeks or so, but Narcissa has been planning Draco's wedding since he was a child. She has hundreds of ideas and wants my input on everything, and what I want. It's Lucius who's making it hell." Hermione picked the trays up and walked them over to the oven, slipping them inside and shut the door.

"So, baking cookies with Malfoy is stress relief? Don't get me wrong, it's not weird for you. I just never thought I would see the day where Malfoy looked…domestic."

Hermione chuckled and pulled out her wand, flicking it at the dirty dishes. They levitated over to the sink. Another flick and the basin began to fill with hot, soapy water.

"What is his father doing that's making it hell?"

Hermione let out a sigh and leaned her hip into the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "He doesn't want this marriage to happen at all. Before Draco even asked me to marry him, Lucius threatened that he would find a more "suitable bride" and perform the binding spell himself to ensure Draco would be committed. Well, I don't know if he ever considered other brides. But Draco asked me, I said yes…"

"But you never performed a spell."

Hermione shook her head and gazed down at her engagement ring. "No, we don't think it's necessary at this point. The binding spell cast during the ceremony will be the permanent bond. We're thinking of asking Snape to do it. Traditionally the parents perform the spell. But neither Draco nor I trust his father to perform it without adding stipulations under his breath."

Harry nodded in agreement. He closed the space between them and stood next to her. "What is he doing now?"

"Researching old laws and manuscripts to see if there's some way he can get Draco out of our engagement. He'll stop at nothing to keep this from happening. He doesn't care about his son's happiness. He only cares about the family name and the fact that if Draco marries me the Malfoy bloodline will be soiled."

"He's a monster."

Hermione nodded in agreement but said nothing. Harry watched as she gazed at a point on the floor several feet in front of her, clearly lost in thought.

"Draco doesn't believe that, does he?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, and neither does Narcissa. She's so pleased to see Draco happy. And so am I. He deserves happiness after everything he went through."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I do."

"Is there anything you and Malfoy can do to…counter whatever it is his father may find?"

"Narcissa has been doing some research, but most of what she is finding involves a betrothal spell cast by the bride and groom's parents and sealed with blood."

"There's nothing else?" Harry questioned, trying to go through everything he knew about everything in his head. Unfortunately, wizarding marriage laws were not among those facts.

"There is one thing that Narcissa found, but it would require a very large sacrifice that neither Draco and I believe we are ready for."

"What is it?"

"I get pregnant."

"What?" Harry shouted, pushing off the counter to stare at his friend. "Hermione, you can't do that. Not just because you want to marry Malfoy."

"Well, we're going to have children someday anyway. It's not like we never planned on having a family. We would just be starting it sooner than we anticipated."

"You've already made up your mind about this, haven't you?"

Hermione and Harry both looked up to see Draco standing in the kitchen doorway. "How long were you standing there?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough." Draco walked in and stopped in front of Hermione taking her hands. "You know I would never ask you, or make you do this, right?"

"I know. To be honest, I made up my mind last week when Narcissa first told us. I've been going over it again and again in my head."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. "Hermione, I truly am sorry. I wanted to spare you from something like this. But I knew this is what it would come to once my mother started her research. I looked into old wizarding marriage laws years ago just in case my father decided to try and make our lives difficult at any time."

"I knew it would come to this, too. I was just hoping Narcissa would find some other way." Hermione admitted.

"You're ok with this?" Harry asked the pair, more so Hermione since she was the one who would be giving up her bodily freedom.

"I have to be, and frankly I'm not scared. It's more the question, "am I ready?" than anything else. And, no, I'm not. _We're_ not." Hermione glanced up at Draco. "But I'll do anything to make sure this marriage happens."

Draco smiled brilliantly at her. "As much as I hate what my father is forcing us to do, you don't know how happy you just made me."

Harry watched Draco and Hermione stare at each other for a minute. Then a sweet fragrance reached his nostrils. He walked over to the oven and cracked the door. "I think your cookies are done."

Draco snapped his head in the direction of the oven. He took a step toward Harry, but Hermione held him back.

"No, I'll get them. You'll just burn your tongue trying to stuff them all in your mouth."

Draco look so disheartened by Hermione's statement that Harry had to suppress a laugh. It came out as a snort, which made Draco glare at him.

"Just for that, Potter, you don't get one." Draco snapped.

" _I_ baked them." Hermione reminded her fiancée as she retrieved the cookies with mitt-protected hands and set them on cooling racks she had already laid out. "And _I_ decide who gets to have them and who doesn't. Here, Harry." Hermione handed him a cooled cookie.

"What?" Draco asked, incredulous. " _First dibs_?"

"He's my guest, so yes." Hermione was firm, but not harsh. "Yours." She handed Draco a cookie next.

He grumbled, but took the cookie and began to eat it.

"I have to say, Hermione, your baking skills far outweigh your cooking skills." Harry complimented as he finished his cookie.

Hermione blushed, and continued moving cookies from the pans to the cooling racks.

"So, this is it then?" He asked, looking between the two. "You're really going to do this? Have a baby?"

Draco flicked his gaze to his fiancée and caught her eye. Hermione offered him a small smile, and then nodded.

"Yes," He confirmed, without looking at Harry. "We are."


End file.
